


Echa przeszłości

by Dioranelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Reincarnation, Rey is Anakin, Rey wie że coś jest nie tak, ale za bardzo nie wie co
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Rey zawsze wiedziała, że coś w niej jest. Coś, co przez długi czas było uśpione, by obudzić się, gdy galaktykę zaczęła ogarniać ciemność.Rey jednak nigdy nie wiedziała, że tym, co było w niej uśpione, wcale nie była Moc....czyli przedstawiam państwu kilka historii o tym, jak to dusza Anakina Skywalkera po śmierci nie mogła zaznać spokoju i została zmuszona do tułaczki na ziemi, by zadośćuczynić za zbrodnie, które popełniła.Nikt nie powiedział, że reinkarnacja będzie przyjemna.~radzę traktować tę historię raczej jako zbiór one-shotów, krótszych lub dłuższych, mniej lub bardziej AU~





	1. To pożegnanie

_czyli o tym, jak się to wszystko zaczęło_

 

To Padmé zauważa to jako pierwsza.

\- Coś się dzieje z Anakinem - odzywa się pewnego dnia, gdy wraz z Obi-Wanem obserwują Leię i Hana, którzy dyskutują między sobą o czymś z werwą. Ani jedno z nich ich nie zauważa - Padmé, nie będąca za życia czuła na Moc, nie jest w stanie się im objawić, a Obi-Wan wie, że martwi nie powinni zbyt często interweniować w sprawy żywych. Więc po prostu obserwują ich, czasami komentując zachowanie pary, czasami w milczeniu. Czuwają nad nimi, nawet, jeśli nic nie mogą zrobić. Rzecza jasna, nie zawsze, z zachowaniem prywatności.

\- Co dokładnie? - pyta Obi-Wan, odwracając się do kobiety.

Spojrzenie Padmé jest zamyślone, gdy odpowiada:

\- Nie wiem, co dokładnie. Ale wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Ostatnio, gdy tylko z nim rozmawiam, jest... Dziwny. Czasami łapię go na tym, że patrzy na mnie ze smutkiem lub jakby chciał zapamiętać, jak wyglądam.

Obi-Wan pochmurnieje. Minęło już dziesięć lat od upadku Imperium. Dziesięć lat, podczas których wiele razy dyskutowali o czynach, które popełnili za życia. Dziesięć lat, odkąd Obi-Wan odzyskał brata, a Padmé męża.

\- Boję się - mówi nagle Padmé. - Mam wrażenie, jakby miał zamiar gdzieś odejść. Nie chcę go stracić, nie ponownie.

\- Anakin nigdzie nie odejdzie - śmieje się Obi-Wan, choć nie jest pewny, czy to odpowiednia reakcja. - To pewnie wynik tego, jak bardzo się martwi, czy trening jego wnuka pójdzie dobrze.

Jakiś czas temu, gdy tylko okazało się, że młody Ben Solo jest czuły na Moc, jego rodzice zdecydowali się wysłać go na szkolenie do wuja. Luke postanowił, że zajmie się nową generacją Jedi - i robił to, systematycznie wyszukując nowych uczniów.

\- Mam nadzieję - mówi cicho Padmé. - Mam nadzieję, że to tylko tyle.

Nie poruszają tego dnia już więcej tego tematu, ale słowa kobiety odbijają się w umyśle Obi-Wana, nie chcąc z niego uciec.

Jakoś czas później Obi-Wan dzieli się ze swoim dawnym uczniem obawami Padmé. Anakin patrzy na niego w szoku, po czym śmieje się:

\- Spokojnie, mistrzu. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Ale jego oczy przeczą lekkiemu tonowi jego słów. Jego oczy mówią: jeszcze nie.

Obi-Wan walczy z samym sobą, by nie zacząć się z nim kłócić i naciskać, jednak powstrzymują go oczy Anakina. Tym razem jest w nich nieme błaganie, by nie poruszał tego tematu i nie zagłębiał się w niego.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu Anakin ma przed swoim mistrzem jakieś tajemnice i to nie podoba się Obi-Wanowi, szczególnie, gdy ten pamięta, jak skończyło się to ostatnim razem.

\- Wszystki będzie w porządku - mówi Anakin, przyjacielsko kładząc mu astralną dłoń na ramieniu. - Niczym się nie martw, Mistrzu.

Ale Obi-Wan się martwi i nie potrafi przestać.

\---

Kilka miesięcy później obawy Obi-Wana sięgają zenitu, gdy ten podsłuchuje rozmowę Anakina z synem. Starszy mistrz Jedi wie, że coś się dzieje - wszak Anakin dostał zezwolenie, by pojawić się przed synem tylko raz, tuż po swojej śmierci. Taka była wola Mocy, a im nie wolno było się jej sprzeciwić.

\- ...z ciebie nauczyciel - mówi Anakin, a jego głos pełen jest dumy. Obi-Wan zatrzymuje się kawałek dalej, słuchając w milczeniu rozmowy. Wie, że Anakin musiał go wyczuć, ale chłopak - projekcją astralną Anakina zawsze jest jego postacią tuż sprzed Upadku - po prostu go ignoruje.

Luke Skywalker, mający już trzydzieści trzy lata, uśmiecha się do swojego ojca.

\- Uczyłem się od najlepszych - odpowiada i pyta z ciekawością: - Widziałeś się z Leią? Czy widziałeś jej syna?

Anakin kiwa głową.

\- Tak, miałem okazję go zobaczyć. Zawsze go obserwuję, tak samo jak obserwuję ciebie i Leię.

Starszy Skywalker poważnieje.

\- Luke, muszą ci coś powiedzieć. Moc jest niespokojna. Być może nie będę miał okazji ci tego powiedzieć w przyszłości, ale chcę, byś coś wiedział. Jestem z ciebie dumny, mój synu oraz kocham cię z całego serca. Może i nie byłem w stanie tego odpowiednio ci pokazać za życia, ale wiedz to.

Uśmiech nie schodzi z twarzy Luke'a, nawet wtedy, gdy jego ojciec znika i materializuje się obok Obi-Wana, w świecie zmarłych. 

\- Co to miało znaczyć, "być może nie będę w stanie powiedzieć w przyszłości"? - pyta starszy Jedi, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na swojego ucznia. - Anakin, co się dzieje?

Skywalker nie patrzy na niego. Jego spojrzenie za to wędruje gdzieś obok nich, błąka się, jakby nie wiedząc, gdzie powinno spocząć.

\- To, co powiedziałem - odzywa się po długiej chwili Anakin. - Nie czujesz tego, mistrzu? Ciemność się zbliża. Nadciąga ponownie, gotowa zapanować nad światem, jeśli nic z tym nie zrobimy.

\- Obrona świata żywych spoczywa na żywych - zauważa Obi-Wan. - My możemy tylko obserwować.

Ale Anakin tylko patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się smutno.

\- Mój czas się skończył, mistrzu - mówi, zaskakując tym starszego mężczyznę. - Muszę wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Tak zdecydowała Moc.

Obi-Wan marszczy brwi.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Wkrótce zrozumiesz - uśmiech znika z twarzy Anakina, gdy ten wstaje i patrzy z powagą na byłego mistrza. - Proszę, powiedz Padmé, że ją kocham.

Obi-Wan zrywa się na równe nogi.

\- O czym ty znowu gadasz?! - podnosi głos. - Co ty chcesz zrobić?

\- To, co musi zostać zrobione - mówi po prostu Anakin. Jego błękitne oczy patrzą na mistrza niemalże z desperacją. Nie zatrzymuj mnie. - Nie chcę was opuszczać, ale muszę to zrobić. Jeszcze się spotkamy, możesz być tego pewny, bracie.

Po raz pierwszy słowo "brat" w odniesieniu do Obi-Wana pada z ust Anakina.

Mistrz Jedi Obi-Wan od razu skarciłby chłopaka, przypominając mu, że Jedi nie wolno się przywiązywać. Ben Kenobi wzruszyłby się i starałby się zrobić wszystko, byle tylko usłyszeć raz jeszcze te słowa. Dusza Obi-Wana zaś, miast się cieszyć, czuje zaniepokojenie.

I to mu się tak bardzo nie podoba.

\- Muszę już iść. To ten czas - oznajmia Anakin spokojnie. - Dziękuję wam za te dziesięć lat. One były wszystkim, o co mógłbym prosić. Dziękuję, Obi-Wan. To pożegnanie, bracie.

A potem Anakin znika.

Tak po prostu.

W jednej chwili jego projekcja astralna patrzy na Obi-Wana, w następnej już jej nie ma. Mało tego, gdy tylko Obi-Wan szuka jej w Mocy, nie może tego wyczuć.

Nie, inaczej - nie może jej wyczuć w świecie zmarłych.

Dusza Anakina Skywalkera opuściła Zaświaty.

Obi-Wan robi jedyną rzecz, która przychodzi mu do głowy: panikuje.


	2. To kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czyli o tym, jak Rey oberwało się za coś, czego nie zrobiła

Rey nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale życie na Jakku jest osobistym piekłem dla duszy Anakina Skywalkera. 

Rey nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, bowiem pozbawiona jest wspomnień Anakina Skywalkera - i tych dobrych, i tych złych.

Więc Rey żyje na Jakku, wśród piasków pustyni, dzień w dzień walcząc o przetrwanie. Powoli zaczyna zapominać twarze swoich rodziców, którzy zostawili ją, nie oglądając się za siebie i nic nie żałując. Potrzebuje nadziei, więc wierzy - że jeśli będzie czekać odpowiednią długość czasu, to ci wrócą. Na pewno mieli jakieś powody, na pewno wrócą. 

Rey okłamuje samą siebie i dobrze o tym wie. 

Rey nie wie jednak jednego - że życie tutaj, życie na Jakku jest jej karą. Karą za czyny, których dziewczyna nie pamięta. 

Rey nie wie też, że karą nie jest życie na pustyni, ale życie w samotności. Anakin Skywalker zawsze obawiał się samotności. Bał się stracić nieliczną grupę bliskich mu osób - i właśnie dlatego pozwolił, by ciemność go ogarnęła i w ostatecznym rozrachunku stracił tych, których kochał. 

Rey nie obawia się samotności bądź utracenia bliskich, bowiem Rey żyje w samotności, nie mając przyjaznej duszy przy boku. Mieszka w pojedynkę, żyjąc za to, co udaje się jej znaleźć na złomowisku. Nawet, jeśli kogoś spotyka w oazie, są to spotkania krótkie i przypadkowe. Nie nawiązuje z nikim większej więzi, nie ma nikogo, z kim mogłaby się pośmiać czy porozmawiać. 

Ale Rey czeka na Jakku, bowiem wierzy, że oni wrócą. 

Nawet jeśli wie, że to tylko nadzieja głupca.


	3. To się budzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czyli o tym, gdy wszystko zaczęło się ruszać

Rey wie, że coś się w niej kryje, ale nie ma pojęcia, co. Czasami, podczas długich, bezsennych nocy wyczuwa to - coś, co jest w niej uśpione, aczkolwiek czasami mruczy przez sen. Próbuje to ignorować, wiedząc, że nie przyniesie to nic dobrego. 

Udaje się jej to przez długie lata, ale nic nie może trwać wiecznie. 

To coś zaczyna się budzić w chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy siada za sterami statku. Rey, która nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji prowadzić, Rey, która nigdy nie opuściła Jakku oraz która nigdy nie wzniosła się w powietrze, musi poprowadzić statek tak, by się nie rozbili. 

Gdy Rey miała więcej czasu na namyślenie się, w życiu by tego nie zrobiła. Ale nie ma czasu. Ona i Finn, przypadkowy chłopak z Ruchu Oporu, którego dopiero co spotkała, muszą uciekać, by ratować swoje życie. Rey wie, że Finn nie da rady tak sterować, by udało się im się uciec przez ścigającymi ich statkami Najwyższego Porządku. 

Więc Rey siada na miejscu pierwszego pilota i nagle wie, co powinna robić. Miała okazję kilka razy być na pokładzie statków kosmicznych, ale to pierwszy raz, gdy ma sterować, i to sama, pozbawiona czyjejkolwiek pomocy. Ale Rey nie boi się. Instynktownie wie, co powinna zrobić; który przycisk służy do czego i kiedy powinna skręcić, by uniknąć zderzenia. Nie boi się prędkości, rozkoszuje się nią i pozwala sobie zatracić się w tym dziwnym, przyjemnym uczuciu. 

Później Finn pyta ją, jakim cudem to zrobiła. 

Rey odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą, że nie wie. Że był to jej pierwszy raz, gdy prowadziła. 

Rey nie namyśla się zbyt długo, jak to się stało, że dziewiętnastolatka, która nigdy nie opuściła Jakku, była w stanie zgubić statki sterowane przez dużo bardziej doświadczonych pilotów. 

\---

Rey zaczyna czuć, że coś jest nie tak tuż po tym, jak ma tą dziwną wizję. 

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego akurat ona miałaby ją mieć. Tak samo nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego ze wszystkich możliwych mieczy świetlnych, miałby ją wzywać akurat miecz Anakina Skywalkera. Nie chce tego - wie, czym się stał ten mężczyzna i wie, że ona sama nie chce nigdy skończyć tak jak on. 

Jednakże miecz pokazuje jej wizję, i przeszłości, i przyszłości. Pokazuje jej ciemność, która ogarnia świat. Przypomina jej o tym, że jest sama, że na Jakku nikt na nią nie czeka. Pokazuje jej mrok, który nadciąga. Pokazuje jej Kylo Rena, Jedi, który porzucił ścieżkę światła i zdecydował się zwrócić przeciwko swojej rodzinie. 

A potem słyszy ten głos, boleśnie znajomy i obcy równocześnie. Ktoś - kto? - wzywa ją, woła po imieniu. 

"To są twoje pierwsze kroki, Rey". 

Pierwsze do czego? Co ma zrobić? Dlaczego właśnie ona? 

W wizji jest tyle uczuć i emocji, że Rey nie może tego znieść. Odmawia korzystania z tego miecza. 

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, Rey się boi. 

\----

Przebywając w bazie Starkiller, Rey doświadcza samotności. 

Rey przez całe życie była samotna, więc teraz także nie spodziewa się, że pomoc przyjdzie. Nie wierzy, że Ruch Oporu będzie chciał ją ocalić. 

Drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym jest przetrzymywana, otwierają się i wchodzi przez nie postać, którą widziała w wizji, odziana w czerń i nosząca maskę.

Maska ta od razu ją irytuje. 

Rey pozwala mówić Jedi, który jest tak bardzo przekonany, że to on wygrał. 

\- Nadal chcesz mnie zabić - kończy Kylo, a jego głos jest mechaniczny, pozbawiony człowieczeństwa. 

\- Tak się dzieje, gdy jesteś ścigany przez kreaturę w masce - syczy Rey, dziwnie zirytowana. Domyśla się, na kim wzoruje się chłopak i czuje się zniesmaczona. Jak ktoś mógłby chcieć być taki sam jak Darth Vader? 

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Kylo ściąga maskę i ujawnia swoją twarz. Mimo wszystko, nawet jeśli nosi maskę i próbuje ukryć swoją tożsamość przed światem, jest tylko człowiekiem. 

Kylo próbuje wydostać z jej pamięci mapę prowadzącą do miejsca, gdzie ukrywa się Luke Skywalker, ale Rey opiera się. Nie może pozwolić mu tego zobaczyć, z całą pewnością nie może. 

A potem do Rey coś dociera.

\- Obawiasz się - zauważa, patrząc prosto w oczy Kylo - że nigdy nie będziesz tak silny, jak Darth Vader. 

Ku swojemu zdumieniu, imię to wypowiada ze szczerą nienawiścią. Przez pół sekundy zastanawia się, dlaczego miałaby nienawidzić tak mocno kogoś, kto umarł na długo przed jej narodzeniem. Ale ponownie, Rey nie chce się nad tym zamyślać zbyt długo. Po raz kolejny udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku. 

Po twarzy Kylo przebiega wyraz wściekłości, gdy widzi, że nie dość, że nie udało mu się wyrwać z głowy dziewczyny mapy, to ta jeszcze próbuje udawać, że jest lepsza od niego. 

Kylo opuszcza pomieszczenie, zły na siebie, na nią i na cały świat. 

Rey ponownie zostaje sama.

...sama?

Nie, nieprawda. Nie jest sama. Towarzyszy jej pojedynczy strażnik. Zapewnie jest tutaj tylko dla zachowania pozorów, że jej pilnują - wszak jest przykuta do tego głupiego krzesła i nie ma się jak wydostać. 

Ale to coś, co zawsze było uśpione w Rey, teraz zaczyna się budzić i dziewczyna wie, co może zrobić. 

Wie też, że był ktoś, kto często używał pewnej sztuczki. Nie wie, kto to był dokładnie, nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć głosu czy twarzy, ale wie, że ktoś taki istniał i robił to nieraz przed nią. 

\- Zwolnisz te blokady - odzywa się, niepewna, czy to działała i czy robi to poprawnie - oraz opuścisz celę, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. 

Strażnik odwraca się do niej powoli.

\- Co powiedziałaś? - pyta, a Rey zaczyna ogarniać panika. Czyżby jednak się przeliczyła? Musiała, prawda? To wszak niemożliwe, by coś takiego nie działało. Jak w ogóle działa ta cała mistyczna Moc, o której wspominał Han? Nikt nie powiedział jej, jak to działa i czy w ogóle ona jest w stanie jej używać. 

\- Zwolnisz te blokady oraz opuścisz celę, zostawiając otwarte drzwi - powtarza Rey, oddychając ciężko. Może nie starała się wystarczająco. 

Strażnik podchodzi do niej, broń w jego ręku gotowa jest w każdej chwili strzelić w jej stronę. 

\- Zacisnę te blokady, ty złomiarski śmieciu - odpowiada szturmowiec. 

\- Zwolnisz te blokady - mówi raz jeszcze Rey, wolniej i wyraźniej, modląc się, by to zadziałało - oraz opuścisz celę, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. 

Cisza.

A potem szturmowiec odzywa się, jakby nie wierząc temu, co mówi:

\- Zwolnię te blokady i opuszczę celę, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. 

Co też robi. 

\- Oraz zostawisz swoją broń - krzyczy za nim Rey, gdy drzwi otwierają się.

\- Oraz zostawię swoją broń - mówi spokojnie szturmowiec, upuszczając ją na podłogę.

Udało się, choć Rey nadal nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem. 

Ale to nie ma znaczenia, bowiem musi uciekać. 

\---

Rey nie chce dotykać miecza Anakina Skywalkera, ale nie ma wyboru. Musi to zrobić, bowiem miecz ten nie może wpaść w ręce Kylo. 

Finn, stary dobry Finn, wrócił po nią. Dla niej gotowy był walczyć z dużo potężniejszym przeciwnikiem. Jak ktoś, kto został wychowany, by strzelać na rozkaz z blastera, ma wygrać w wyszkolonym Jedi? 

Rey leży w śniegu, obserwując nierówną walkę. Przed jej oczyma błękitny i czerwony miecz ściera się ze sobą. 

A potem Finn traci miecz, który upada na śnieg kilka metrów dalej. Kylo wykorzystuje szansę, by powalić byłego szturmowca na ziemię. 

Jedi wyciąga dłoń, a Rey wyczuwa, że ten sięga po Moc, by miecz podleciał do niego. 

_Nie!_ Jakaś część jej umysłu woła. _Nie mogę na to pozwolić!_

Więc Rey wstaje i sama sięga po Moc, wołając miecz, tak samo, jak on wcześniej wołał ją. 

Miecz drży i wznosi się w powietrze. Ale nie trafia to rąk Kylo, tylko do Rey. 

Dziewczyna niemal oczekuje ponownej wizji, tym razem jednak Moc oszczędza jej tego. Nie do końca wierząc w to, że udało jej się przywołać do siebie miecz i pokonać w tym miejscu Kylo, przesuwa palcami do dziwnie znajomej rękojeści miecza. Podnosi ręce, próbując znaleźć odpowiednią pozycję do walki i włącza broń. 

Obawia się tej walki. Tak samo jak Finna, jej także nikt nie nauczył, jak walczyć mieczem świetlnym. Jeszcze niedawno była złomiarką na Jakku i próbowała związać koniec z końcem, a tera na jej barkach spoczywa przyszłość galaktyki. 

Ale Rey i tak staje do walki, choć z góry skazana jest na porażkę. 

Jej ruchy są powolne, bierze zbyt duże zamachy, Kylo łatwością odczytuje jej zamiary. Dominuje nad nią, zmuszając do wycofania się krok za krokiem. W końcu docierają do miejsca, z którego Rey nie ma już, jak uciec - do krawędzi urwiska. 

\- Potrzebujesz nauczyciela! - krzyczy Kylo, gdy Rey walczy o życie, desperacko starając się nie spaść. Tutaj jest tak zimno, tak inaczej w porównaniu do rozgrzanego słońcem Jakku. - Mogę pokazać ci drogę Mocy!

Rey patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem. 

Pokazać drogę Mocy? 

Tak, Kylo ma rację. Potrzebny jest jej nauczyciel, ktoś, kto powie jej, co powinna robić i czy wykorzystuje Moc w dobry sposób. 

Ale tym nauczycielem z całą pewnością nie będzie Kylo Ren.

Rey zamyka oczy, próbując się skupić.

A potem to czuje. 

Moc. Moc jest wokół niej, woła ją i wzywa. Moc pragnie ją poprowadzić, wskazać drogę. Inną drogę niż podąża nią Kylo. 

Rey pozwala się temu ponieść. Tak samo jak wcześniej, to, co zaczyna się w niej budzić, ponownie triumfuje. I nagle Rey wie, co powinna robić. Wymija prędko Kylo, ich walka wznawia się. 

Tym razem jednak Rey jest inna. Jej ciosy wymierzone są z większą precyzją, a ona sama pełna jest zimnej, lodowatej wściekłości. 

Ten człowiek, który przed nią stoi, zabił Hana Solo, człowieka, którego szanowała i na którego patrzyła z podziwem. 

Rey, ktoś ukryty pod skórą Rey, nie ma dla niego litości. Wie, że Kylo musi zostać tutaj pokonany, że trzeba to przerwać. Mierzą się ze sobą, a Rey nie wie już, przeciwko komu walczy - przeciwko Kylo, czy innemu mężczyźnie, który także odebrał jej kogoś dla niej cennego. Pozornie cały czas walczą na zimnej, pełnej lodu planecie, ale przez ułamek sekundy, Rey znajduje się wśród płomieni i raz jeszcze walczy, nie tyle co za siebie, a za innych. 

Kiedyś, dawno temu, to ona przegrała. Teraz jednak jej przeciwnik jest kimś innym, kimś, kto został o wiele słabiej wyszkolony. W porównaniu z tamtym, Kylo jest zwykłym chłystkiem, który porywa się za walki na miecze. 

Nic więc dziwnego, że Rey wygrywa ten pojedynek.

Kylo upada na śnieg, a na jego twarzy widać czerwoną, ziejącą ranę, którą Rey sama mu zadała, dziwnie podobną do tej, którą niegdyś i jej zadano - chociaż jej twarz pozbawiona jest blizn czy skaz. 

W tej chwili, gdy Rey ma go na swojej łasce, dziewczyna jest gotowa go zabić, nawet, jeśli wie, że nie powinna zrobić tego, gdy przeciwnik jest bezbronny.

Rozpad planety ratuje ją przed ponownym zagłębieniem się w ciemność, choć Rey nie wie, że kiedykolwiek żyła w mroku.


	4. To tylko sny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czyli o tym, jak to Rey miała sny, które tylko snami nie były

Rey, jak każda istota żywa, śni. 

Czasami są to zwykłe sny - marzenia, koszmary, senne mary, o których zapomina kilka minut po przebudzeniu. 

Ale czasami jej sny są inne. Wyraźniejsze. Żywsze. Prawdziwsze. Bardziej rzeczywiste. 

Podczas tego rodzajów snów widzi różne rzeczy. Czasami są to miejsca, w których nigdy wcześniej nie była. Innym razem są to osoby, których nigdy nie poznała. We snach podróżuje przez galaktykę, odwiedza odległe planety, rozmawia, walczy, śmieje się, rozpacza. 

Rey wie, że te sny różnią się od pozostałych. Za każdym razem bowiem patrzy na nich z jednej z trzech perspektyw. Czasami są one teraźniejszością. Wszystko, co się dzieje, odbywa się tu, teraz. Myśli i emocje, które nie należą do niej, przejmują nad nią kontrolę. Nieważne, czy we snach jest młoda, czy starsza, jej ciało nie należy wtedy do niej. Rey nie istnieje wtedy, jej świadomość niknie, liczy się chwila obecna. Wszystko jest takie żywe. Tak mocno czuje - kocha, nienawidzi, obawia się, tęskni. 

A potem Rey się budzi i choć zajmuje jej chwilę przypomnienie sobie, kim i gdzie jest, po paru minutach zaczyna zapominać o tym, co widziała, czuła, robiła, gdzie była. 

Czasami też podczas snów władzę przejmuje nad nią Ta Osoba (nie Rey, to nie jest Rey, jeszcze nie, choć Ta Osoba zdaje się być świadoma jej obecności). Ta Osoba jest starsza, bardziej doświadczona, nieco zgorzkniała, zmęczona życie. Ta Osoba nie lubi tych snów, bowiem wie, że to nie są tylko sny. Wie, co będzie dalej i tak bardzo nie chce tego zobaczyć. Pozostaje w niej żal i smutek. Strach przed staniem się tym, czym była wcześniej. A także nadzieja, bowiem wie, kim z całą pewnością się nie stanie. 

A potem Rey budzi się i zastanawia się, kim tak naprawdę jest Ta Osoba i dlaczego jej myśli stają się myślami Tej Osoby. Stara się o niej nie myśleć, bowiem obawia się wniosku, do którego mogłaby dojść. 

Innym razem sny Rey widzi po prostu jako Rey. Jej ciało porusza się wbrew jej woli, jej usta wypowiadają słowa do znajomych-ale-obcych twarzy. Rozmawiają o ludziach, których imiona słyszy po raz pierwszy raz w życiu (choć jest pewna, że gdzieś musiało jej się obić o uszy, bowiem te imiona są zbyt znajome, by być obce). Robi rzeczy z powodów, których nie rozumie. Walczy w wojnie, ale z kim, po co, dla kogo? Ciało, w którym się znajduje, traktuje to jak oczywistość i nie rozmawia o tym z innymi. Spieszy się po coś, ale czym jest to coś, tego już Rey nie wie. Cieszy się, raduje, przemierza bezkresne niebiosa. 

A potem Rey budzi się i przez długi czas pozostają z nią wspomnienia tych snów. Te sny są najwyraźniejsze, bowiem to Rey je widzi. 

Rey, żyjąca na Jakku, nie przykłada większej wagi do tych snów. Ponieważ, mimo wszystko, są to tylko sny. 

Ale Rey, która opuściła Jakku, zaczyna się obawiać tych snów. Miejsca, które w nich widziała, są prawdziwe. Ludzie, z którymi w nich rozmawiała, istnieli naprawdę. Doświadczenie, które w nich nabierała latami, teraz okazuje się jej być przydatne. Umiejętności, które w nich posiadała, nie są tylko iluzją i Rey może z nich korzystać. 

I to przeraża Rey - choć to są tylko sny.


	5. To legendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> czyli o tym, jak to bycie legendą wcale nie jest takie przyjemne

Rey, jak zapewnie każda istota w galaktyce, słyszała o nich. 

Imiona te wymieniane są z emocjami, czasami z szacunkiem, czasami z nienawiścią. 

Luke Skywalker. Bohater. Jedi. 

Leia Organa. Przywódczyni. Liderka. 

Han Solo. Wojownik. Szmugler. 

Rey wie, co zrobili ci ludzie. To oni byli tymi, bez których Imperium nigdy by nie upadło.

Rey nigdy się nie spodziewała, że przyjdzie się jej spotkać z tymi legendami. 

Jako pierwszego spotyka Hana. Jest zaskakująco stary, starszy, niż się spodziewała, ale szybko znajdują wspólny język. Dzielą tą samą miłość do wszelkiego rodzaju mechanizmów oraz statków. 

Rey, która nie pamięta swojego ojca, zaczyna się zastanawiać, jaki był jej własny. Czy to ktoś taki jak Han? Czy Han mógłby zostać jej ojcem? Czy Han mógłby ją poprowadzić i pomóc przezwyciężyć tą samotność, która towarzyszy jej, odkąd tylko pamięta?

To Han mówi jej jako pierwszy o Mocy. 

Han twierdzi, że to prawda. Że Moc naprawę istnieje. 

Oraz potwierdza istnienie Jedi i Luke'a Skywalkera. 

Rey może tylko patrzeć na niego ze zdumieniem. 

\---

Po śmierci Hana Solo, ich podróż powrotna do bazy Ruchu Oporu jest cicha i nieprzyjemna. I Rey, i Finn, i Chewbacca czują, że kogoś brakuje. Że coś jest nie tak. 

Rey nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała pani Generał Leii Organy, a Leia Organa nigdy nie spotkała Rey, ale gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkają, ani jedna z nich nie potrzebuje zamieniać między sobą słów. 

Rey nie mówi jej "przepraszam, że nie byłam w stanie go ochronić".

Leia nie mówi jej "to nie była twoja wina". 

Rey nie mówi jej "to był Kylo Ren". 

Leia nie mówi jej "to był mój syn". 

Patrzą na siebie i poprzez Moc wiedzą, na kogo patrzą. Leia wie, że to ona jest tą tajemniczą przyjaciółką Finna, którą były szturmowiec tak bardzo chciał uratować. A Rey wie, że to ona jest żoną Hana Solo, który niedawno odszedł. 

Nie zamieniają miedzy sobą ani jednego słowa, ale odnajdują się w tłumie obcych ludzi. 

Podchodzą do siebie, wiedząc, że nie potrzebują słów. Obie straciły kogoś, kto był bliski ich sercu i obie potrzebują pocieszenia.

Obejmują się w milczeniu, a przez tą krótkę chwilę, choć nic nie jest w porządku, mogą udawać, że świat wcale nie rozpada się wokół nich i że dadzą sobie radę. 

\---

Rey nie wie, kogo spodziewała się zastać na wyspie, którą widziała w swoich snach. Była w tym miejscu, wiele razy, tak, że zna je instynktownie, nawet jeśli realnie nie postawiła tutaj stopy. 

Rey spotyka Luke'a Skywalkera, ale to nie jest ten sam chłopiec, który z upartością i niewinnością postanowił sobie za cel przywrócić swojego ojca do Światła. 

Rey wyciąga w stronę Luke'a miecz Anakina Skywalkera.

Ten zaś bierze go i bezceremonialnie wyrzuca go do oceanu. 

Rey nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, bowiem sama nie może się przekonać do tego miecza, ale stanowczo nie podoba jej się zachowanie Luke'a, który odmawia pomocy Ruchowi Oporu. Nawet wiadomość, że Han nie żyje, nic nie zmienia. 

Dopiero, gdy Rey wędruje w stronę starej świątyni Jedi i już ma dotknąć świętych ksiąg, Luke decyduje się na ruch. 

\- Kim jesteś? - pyta, a w jego głosie pojawia się szczere zainteresowanie. 

\- Znam to miejsce - mówi Rey, chcąc za jednym zamachem uniknąć potrzeby odpowiedzenia na to pytanie i wytłumaczyć swoją obecność. 

\- Oryginalne teksty Jedi - Luke wydaje się nie zauważać tego, jak zmieniła temat. - Ostatnie pozostałości Zakonu.

A potem pada pytanie, którego Rey zaczyna się obawiać.

\- Kim jesteś?

\- Ruch Oporu mnie przysłał - odpowiada Rey, jakąś częścią siebie chcąc stąd uciec. 

\- Przysłali ciebie - powtarza Luke, podchodząc do niej. - Co jest w tobie takiego specjalnego?

\- Ruch Oporu mnie przysłał. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy...

\- Dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś? - naciska Luke. 

Ich spojrzenia się spotykają. 

To Rey pierwsza ucieka wzrokiem.

\- Zawsze - zaczyna - coś we mnie było. Teraz jest obudzone.

I to jest prawda, choć Rey nie jest to końca pewna, czy jest to "coś". 

Luke odwraca się.

\- Nie mogę cię nauczać.

Czy oni mają wszyscy z tymi naukami? Może Rey nie chce nauczyciela? Ona chce tylko wiedzieć, kim jest i co ma robić. 

\- Dlaczego nie? - I tak pyta, bardziej z przekory niż z chęci brania nauki. - Widzę, że nie jesteś tu byt zajęty. 

Teraz to Luke wygląda, jakby miał zamiar odejść.

\- Leia mnie tutaj przysłała - zmienia strategię Rey. - Jeśli była w błędzie, to zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć, dlaczego. 

Ale Luke nie odpowiada, bo być może, tak samo jak ona nie zna odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, tak on nie zna na jej. 

\---

Luke obiecuje jej trzy lekcje. 

Trzy lekcje, zaskakująco niewiele, jak na to, że ona może być jedyną Jedi nowej generacji stojącą po Jasnej Stronie Mocy. 

Rey mniej-więcej rozumie, dlatego Luke mógł odciąć się od Mocy i dlaczego wyraża się o Jedi z taką kpiną, jakby to było nic niewarte.

Rey rozumie, a przy tym równocześnie nie rozumie. 

Luke oznajmia, że Jedi zawiedli, pełni hipokryzji, zapatrzeni w sobie. Rey zgadza się z nim, w jakimś stopniu, ale widząc jego, Luke'a Skywalkera, który niegdyś był tak zapatrzony w Jedi...

Rey nie może tego znieść.

\- To nieprawda - sprzeciwia się szybko. 

\- U szczytu swojej potęgi pozwolili Darth Sidiousowi podnieść i stworzyć Imperium oraz się wybić - w głosie Luke'a czai się zgorzknienie. Tak, to nie jest już chłopiec, a mężczyzna, który przekonał się na własnej skórze, że życie bywa okrutne i pozwolił sobie na utratę nadziei - I to mistrz Jedi był odpowiedzialny za trening i powstanie Darth Vadera. 

\- Oraz to Jedi go uratował - odpowiada Rey, czując nagłą potrzebę przypomnienie Luke'owi, jak wiele dobrego zrobił.

_Jak mogłeś zapomnieć, Luke?_ Zastanawia się. I przez chwilę nie przemawia do niego jako Rey, ale jako ktoś inny, ktoś, kto nie może patrzeć na takiego Luke'a, ktoś, kto tak wiele mu zawdzięcza. 

\- Tak, najbardziej znienawidzonego człowieka w galaktyce - w głosie Rey pojawia się desperacja. Luke musi to sobie przypomnieć, musi odzyskać tę nadzieję, którą niegdyś ze sobą niósł. Którą jej dał. - Ale ty zauważyłeś w nim konflikt, to ty wierzyłeś, że nie był stracony, że mógł się nawrócić!

\- I zostałem legendą - potwierdza Luke. - Han i Leia powierzyli mi swojego syna. Ale ja go zawiodłem. Ponieważ byłem Lukem Skywalkerem. Legendą. 

Ostatnie słowo mężczyzna wypowiada niemal jak przekleństwo. 

A Rey jakąś częścią siebie rozumie jego żal i urazę do świata, ponieważ sama wie, jak to jest być legendą. 

Nawet, jeśli tą legendą nie jest osoba o imieniu Rey, ale ktoś, kim była wcześniej.


	6. To ciemność

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> czyli o tym, jak to ciemność wzywała Rey na Ach-To

Ciemność istnieje na tej wyspie, choć Luke zdaje się chcieć udawać, że jest inaczej. 

Rey wyczuwa tą ciemność - jakże mogłaby jej nie wyczuwać, gdy ona woła do niej, wzywa ją? Ciemność zna ją, nawołuje niczym starą przyjaciółkę. 

A Rey nie ma nic przeciwko temu, bowiem sama zna ciemność. Zna ją, choć przecież nie powinna znać, wszak Rey nigdy w mroku nie przebywała. 

Luke jest równocześnie wściekły i przerażony, gdy rozumie, że Rey z własnej woli zagłębiła się w mrok. 

Przez chwilę w jego wzroku widać tak wielki zawód i niezadowolenie, że Rey zastanawia się, czy Luke ma zamiar pomóc jej w przyszłości. 

\---

Ciemność ponownie wzywa Rey jakiś czas później, ale tym razem nie ma obok niej nikogo, kto mógłby ją powstrzymać przed zagłębieniem się w nią. 

Rey wielu rzeczy spodziewa się, gdy zostaje wciągnięta w tą dziwną, opychającą dziurę pełną ciemności i śmierci, ale nie spodziewa się tego, że będzie to po prostu jaskinia. Jaskinia, pełna spokoju. Wszystko zdaje się tutaj być na właściwym miejscu, być tam, gdzie powinno być. 

Zimna skała jaskini wzywa ją, więc Rey wyciąga dłoń, niepewna, czy postępuje zgodnie z wolą Mocy. Wszak Luke ostrzegał ją przed mrokiem. Luke, bohater Rebelii, musi obawiać się, że Rey skończy tak jak Ben Solo, skonsumowana przez ciemność. 

Ale Rey nie boi się tego, bowiem wie, że nie przejdzie na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego jest pewna, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ale po prostu to wie. 

Jej palce dotykają ściany jaskini i nagle nie jest już sama. 

Przed nią znajduje się niezliczona liczba jej identycznych kopii; gdy odwraca się, okazuje się, że to samo widzi za sobą. Każda z nich powtarza jej ruch, aż końcu Rey zaczyna mieć wątpliwości, która z tych Rey jest prawdziwą Rey. Być może każda z nich jest prawdziwa, po prostu zawieszone są w czasie, każda z nich odpowiada innej sekundzie jej życia. 

Rey nie rozumie tego i nawet nie próbuje rozumieć. 

Wie jednak, że przed nią znajduje się niebieskawa ściana jaskini i wie, że ma ona odpowiedzi, które Rey chce znać. 

\- Pokaż mi - zaczyna, zbierając w sobie odwagę, by poprosić o odpowiedź. 

Jest coś, ktoś, kogo zawsze chciała poznać. Ktoś, kogo nie pamięta, a tak bardzo by chciała. 

\- Pokaż mi moich rodziców - prosi. 

Ponieważ gdyby ich zobaczyła, wreszcie by wiedziała, kim jest. Wtedy dowie się, dlaczego ją zostawili na Jakku, dlaczego nigdy nie wrócili. Dowie się, jakie jest jej nazwisko. 

Wśród błękitu pojawiają się dwa cienie. Są to postacie ludzkie, które zbliżają się do niej. Rey ledwo śmie oddychać. W końcu się dowie. 

A potem dwa cienie zlewają się w jeden, a Rey patrzy na swoją własną twarz.

\- Nie rozumiem - szepce. 

I naprawdę tego nie rozumie.


	7. To duchy przeszłości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czyli o tym, jak to statek rozbił się na Ach-To
> 
> Ta historia będzie zdecydowanie AU i nie ma wpływu na pozostałe rozdziały.

Statek pojawia się na Ach-To w najgorszej z możliwych chwil - dokładnie wtedy, gdy Rey decyduje, że musi opuścić planetę. Jej myśli przyćmiewa gniew na Luke'a - nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że to właśnie jego zachowanie stworzyło Kylo Rena. 

Gdzieś daleko, w innym zakątku galaktyki, właśnie trwa szaleńczy wyścig z czasem, ale ani Rey, ani Luke nie są tego świadomi. 

Rey niemal zbiega w dół zbocza, kierując się w stronę Sokoła Millenium, nie będąc w stanie spędzić na wyspie ani jednej sekundy dłużej. Jest wściekła, ale równocześnie zawiedziona. Luke Skywalker nie próbuje jej zatrzymać, bowiem doskonale rozumie jej powody. Sam czuje się winny temu, co się stało. 

I wtedy pojawia się ten statek. 

W jednej chwili niebo nad nimi, pochmurne i wybredne, jest puste, a w następnej pojawia się na nim znajomy, tak bardzo znajomy statek. 

Mogliby pomyśleć, że to ktoś go ukradł, gdyby nie to, że drugi Sokół Millenium jest tuż przed nimi, bezpiecznie pozostawiony na Ach-To. 

Pojawienie się identycznego statku sprawia, że zarówno Luke, jak i Rey zamierają w bezruchu. Obserwują w milczeniu, jak statek opada na planetę, szukając bezpiecznego miejsca do zatrzymania się. Nie odzywają się ani słowem, nawet wtedy, gdy rampa otwiera się i wysiada z niej czwórka postaci - starzec, Wookie oraz dwójka chłopaków. 

Luke Skywalker patrzy na to i nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom, bowiem wie, kogo widzi. Rey patrzy na to i wie, że powinna wiedzieć, kogo widzi, ale nie wie i jest z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej zirytowana. 

Coś jednak każe im oboje podejść do statku i nie zignorować jego i jego pasażerów. 

Spojrzenia całej szóstki spotykają się. 

To Luke Skywalker jako pierwszy się odzywa:

\- Kim jesteście i co tutaj robicie?

Rey wpatruje się uważnie w Wookie. Gdyby to nie było niemożliwe, powiedziałaby, że jest to Chewbacca, ale to przecież niemożliwe. Tak samo, jak niemożliwe jest, by ta dwójka robotów, które pojawiają się za całą kompanią, to byli C3Po oraz R2D2. Bo przecież z całą pewnością nie mogą być oni tutaj, nie na tym statku, nie z tymi ludźmi.

\- Nie chcemy sprawiać problemu - unika odpowiedzi starzec ze statku. - Jak tylko naprawimy koordynatory, to ruszymy w dalszą drogę. 

\- Kim jesteście? - pyta raz jeszcze Luke Skywalker, tym razem z większym naciskiem. 

Przed starca wysuwa się młody chłopak o ciemnych włosach i tak bardzo znajomej kurtce. 

\- Han Solo - przedstawia się, jakby nigdy nic. - A to jest Sokół...

\- ...Millenium, który robi trasę na Kessel w dwanaście perseków, tak, wiem - przerywa mu Luke. - Skąd się tu wzięliście? I jakim cudem?

Załoga statku wymienia zdziwione spojrzenia. 

\- To nie może być Han Solo - wtrąca się Rey. - Han Solo nie żyje. 

Brunet patrzy na nią z urazą.

\- Wybacz mi, panienko, ale żyję i mam się w najlepszym porządku, no nie, Cheewie?

Wookie ryczy na znak zgody, a Rey mruży wściekle oczy. 

\- Han Solo nie żyje - powtarza uparcie. - Widziałam, jak został zamordowany. Nikt nie byłby w stanie przeżyć tego upadku, ponadto Han Solo nie jest tak...

\- ...młody? - tym razem to Luke Skywalker się wtrąca. Mierzy wzrokiem wszystkich tu obecnych, równocześnie chcąc i nie chcąc zaakceptować prawdy, którą ma przed oczyma. - Masz rację... A jednak to jest Han Solo. 

Rey zerka z irytacją na swojego mistrza. 

\- Chyba im nie wierzysz? - pyta z niedowierzaniem. - To nie może być Han Solo. 

\- To nie jest Han Solo, którego znałaś, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. 

Załoga statku rozumie teraz jeszcze mniej. 

\- W całej galaktyce istnieje tylko jeden Han Solo - zauważa szmugler. 

Luke Skywalker uśmiecha się smutno.

\- Oh, to co tego nie mam wątpliwości. 

\- Co macie na myśli, że Han Solo nie żyje? - pyta starzec ze statku. Luke Skywalker zerka na niego ze starą złością i rozrzewnieniem. 

\- Han Solo nie żyje - w naszych czasach - wyjaśnia Luke Skywalker. 

\- Słucham? - marszczy brwi Han. 

Rey już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerywa jej blondyn, który dotąd milczał:

\- Twój miecz świetlny. Skąd go masz?

Dłonie Rey wędrują do miecza, który dotąd przypięty był przy jej pasie. 

\- To jest miecz mojego ojca - zauważa blondyn. - To jest miecz Anakina Skywalkera, prawda?

Rey cofa się o krok w tył. 

\- To jest mój miecz - zaprzecza. - Poza tym, ty nie możesz być synem Anakina Skywalkera. 

Blondyn marszczy czoło, nie rozumiejąc, co ta dziwna dziewczyna ma do niego i do jego nieżyjącej rodziny. Luke Skywalker wzdycha tylko ciężko.

\- Obawiam się, że nie masz racji, Rey. Chłopak, na którego patrzysz, to Luke Skywalker. Założę się, że właśnie zmierzaliście do Alderaanu, by przekazać Rebelii plany Gwiazdy Śmierci?

Załoga statku spina się nagle. Młody Luke momentalnie aktywuje swój miecz świetlny, Han już wymierza w nich blaster, Chewbacca wyciąga swój karabin. W odpowiedzi Rey przyjmuje pozycję do walki, ale Luke Skywalker unosi dłoń, powstrzymując ją. 

\- Spokojnie - mówi. - Nie jesteśmy waszymi wrogami. 

\- Skąd wiesz, gdzie zmierzaliśmy? - pyta buńczucznie Han. 

Luke Skywalker w odpowiedzi jedynie wskazuje na ich wszystkich.

\- Ponieważ sam wiele lat temu leciałem tym samym statkiem. 

Młody Luke mruga oczami, zdziwiony. 

\- Co masz na myśli?

Starzec ze statku, który póki co stał spokojnie, powoli rusza się do przodu. Jego oczy koncentrują się na twarzy starszego Luke'a. 

\- Wiem też, że nigdy nie dotrzecie do Alderaanu - kontynuuje stary mistrz Jedi z Ach-To. - Tak samo wiem, że ty, Han, miałeś niedawno sprzeczkę z Jabbą na Tatooine. Wiem też, jak się nazywają droidy, które te sobą zabraliście. Rey, pożycz mi na chwilę swojego miecza. 

Dziewczyna niechętnie porzuca postawę walki i dezaktywuje swoją broń. Nie sądzi, by to był mądry gest, ale szanuje Luke'a wystarczająco na tyle, by zaufać mu w tej kwestii.

\- Nie pomyliłeś się, Luke - odzywa się raz jeszcze starszy Jedi. - To jest miecz Anakina Skywalkera. Jednakże, nie należy on już do ciebie. 

W oczach Rey pojawia się zrozumienie, gdy w końcu przyjmuje do wiadomości niewiarygodną prawdę. 

\- Już? - młody Luke jeszcze nie jest w stanie zrozumieć tego, co się dzieje. 

Mistrz Skywalker uśmiecha się ponuro.

\- Nie pytajcie mnie, jak, ale najwyraźniej jakimś cudem trafiliście do przyszłości. 

Luke i Han wzdrygają się równocześnie. 

\- Znowu jakieś świry - mruczy pod nosem Han. - Zbierajmy się stąd. 

Ale Luke nie daje się tak szybko przekonać. Wszak ta dziewczyna, która przed nim stoi - czy to możliwe, by też była Jedi?

\- Obawiam się, że on ma rację - wtrąca się starzec ze statku. Jest to nikt inny, jak Obi-Wan, a samo patrzenie na niego wzbudza w starszym Luke'u smutek. Jeszcze nikt na tym statku nie jest świadomy, że są to ostatnie godziny starego Jedi. 

\- Jak to? - Luke odwraca się gwałtownie w jego stronę, a potem patrzy na Rey. - Czy z tego wynika, że jesteśmy jakoś spokrewnieni? Nie dałbym swojego miecza nikomu, kto nie byłby...

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni - przerywa mu Rey. - Znalazłam ten miecz, gdy uciekałam przed Najwyższym Porządkiem. Twoja przyszła wersja najwyraźniej już go nie chciała. 

Luke patrzy to na Rey, to na starszego Luke'a. 

\- Znacie przyszłego mnie? - zdumiewająco szybko akceptuje to, że znalazł się w przyszłości. Ale coś, być może ta cała Moc, mówi mu, że oboje nie kłamią. 

\- Tak jakby - odpowiada za dziewczynę starszy Luke. - Rey, zabierz załogę Sokoła na spotkanie z Cheewie'em. Być może wtedy nam uwierzą, a poza tym, to mu dobrze zrobi. Ja muszę na chwilę porozmawiać z Obi-Wanem. 

Dziewczyna waha się. 

\- Ale...

\- Rey - przerywa jej starszy Luke. - Już. 

Młoda Jedi prycha pod nosem. 

\- Chodźcie i zobaczcie na własne oczy - mówi niechętnie. Han, Luke i Cheewbacca zerkają na Obi-Wana, ale ten tylko macha ręką, by ich pospieszyć. 

\- Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł... - próbuje protestować Han.

\- Zróbcie, co wam mówi - wzdycha Obi-Wan. - Zaufajcie mi. 

Po kilku chwilach niepewności, tamci ruszają się i kierują się w stronę drugiego Sokoła Millenium. 

Luke Skywalker i Obi-Wan zostają sami, patrząc na siebie przed dłuższy czas. 

\- Domyślam się, że wiesz, kim jestem, Ben - odzywa się Luke. 

\- Jesteś Luke - wydusza z siebie Obi-Wan. - Luke Skywalker. 

Mistrz Jedi z Ach-To kiwa głową. 

\- Owszem, tylko jakieś trzydzieścipare lat starszy od tego, którego znasz. Chodźmy może do mojego domu, porozmawiajmy. 

Więc Obi-Wan idzie za nim, nie mając zbytniego wyboru. 

\---

Woda na herbatę gotuje się, gdy Luke pyta Bena o coś, co go zawsze ciekawiło:

\- Kiedy masz zamiar mu powiedzieć? Młodemu mnie?

\- O czym? - w głosie Obi-Wana pojawia się ostrożność. 

\- O tym, co naprawdę stało się z moim ojcem. 

Obi-Wan przygarbia się. 

\- A więc wiesz. 

\- Wiem. 

\- W jaki sposób się dowiedziałeś? - pyta Ben, jakby licząc, że prawda nie będzie aż tak okrutna, jak w rzeczywistości jest. - I kiedy?

Luke bez rozbawienia macha swoją mechaniczną dłonią. 

\- Za jakieś dwa-trzy lata od waszych czasów. Vader uciął mi dłoń, po czym powiedział mi, kim tak naprawdę jest. 

Obi-Wan przygarbia się jeszcze bardziej, a w jego oczach pojawia się smutek. 

\- Przykro mi, że dowiedziałeś się tego w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów - mówi szczerze. - Nie powiedziałem ci prawdy, by to cię nie zniszczyło. 

Luke przymyka oczy, opierając się o ścianę niewielkiego domku. 

\- Rozumiem - odpowiada. - A kiedy chcesz mi powiedzieć o mojej siostrze?

\- Jak tylko będziecie we dwoje bezpieczni - mówi szybko Obi-Wan, przeklinając w myślach to, że nigdy nie zebrał się na odwagę, by powiedzieć o tym chłopakowi. Ale wtedy, lata temu, nie było innego wyboru. Musieli to zrobić. - Zostaliście rozdzieleni tylko dlatego, że razem bylibyście zbyt wyczuwalni dla Vadera i Sidiousa. 

\- Darth Sidious - powtarza Luke znienawidzone imię. - Człowiek, który stworzył Darth Vadera i który rządził galaktyką przez lata. Któremu udało się oszukać Jedi. Wielkich Jedi, którzy ostatecznie nie byli w stanie nic zrobić. 

Ben mruga szybko oczami. Słyszy w głosie chłopaka tą zgorzkniałość, to rozczarowanie, gdy wspomina o Jedi. 

\- Co się stało? - pyta nagle. - Co się z tobą stało?

Zmęczone spojrzenie Luke'a spoczywa na nim. 

\- Miałem uczniów - mówi po prostu. - Po upadku Imperium. Liczyłem, że stworzę nowy Zakon. Han i Leia powierzyli mi swojego syna. Tak samo jak ja i Leia, on także jest silny w Mocy. 

Urywki informacji, które przemyca, są jak ciosy wymierzone w Obi-Wana. Upadek Imperium. To, kim jest Vader. Nowy Zakon. Han i Leia. Siostra. Syn. Uczeń.

\- Nazwali go Ben, po tobie - ciągnie Luke. - Myślę, że chcieli oddać ci honory, tak wiele dla nas zrobiłeś. 

Cień, który czai się w oczach mistrza z Ach-To, wystarcza Benowi, by ten nie musiał pytać. Wie, co będzie dalej. Zna to uczucie, gdy twój uczeń pogrąża się w mroku, a ty możesz się tylko temu przyglądać. 

Nigdy nie życzył tego Luke'owi. 

\- Zastanawiam się, jaki popełniliśmy błąd - przyznaje Luke. - Ben był tak silny, ale w pewnym momencie ciemność wyciągnęła po niego swoje szpony. Zbyt bardzo patrzył na swojego dziadka. Chciał być taki, jak Darth Vader. Próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć, że nawet ktoś taki jak Darth Vader nie był do cna zły. On umarł jako Anakin Skywalker, wiesz? Ocalił mi życie i zapłacił za to własnym. Ostatecznie to on zabił Sidiousa, nie ja. Zrobił to, by mnie ocalić. Mnie! Który był dla niego jak nieznajomy! Jego ostatnią prośbą było to, bym zdjął mu maskę. Chciał na mnie spojrzeć własnymi oczami. Powiedział, że już go uratowałem. On powrócił do Światła. 

Obi-Wan blednie gwałtownie. 

Wielu rzeczy by się spodziewał, ale nie tego. Nikt nie wracał z Ciemnej Strony, nikt. A mimo to Luke mówi prawdę, może to wyczuć. 

Ben już dawno temu poddał się, jeśli chodziło o swojego ucznia. Pogodził się z faktem, że Vader zabił wszelkie dobro w Anakinie. Był gotowy zginąć, by zadośćuczynić to, co mu uczynił. Tyle razy zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby wtedy, na Mustafarze, spróbował z nim dłużej porozmawiać. A może to zaczęło się jeszcze wcześniej? 

To jest najgorsze - nawet nie ma pojęcia, w którym momencie Sidious sięgnął po Anakina. Od którego dnia jego zachowanie było jednym wielkim kłamstwem? I dlaczego w ogóle chłopak chciał używać Ciemnej Strony Mocy? Dlaczego Upadł? Czy dało się to jakoś powstrzymać?

\- Powiedzieliśmy o tym Benowi, oczywiście - ciągnie dalej Luke. - Ale on nie słuchał. Ciemność wzrastała w nim. Chciałem coś z tym zrobić... To moja wina. Moja cholerna wina. Przez pół sekundy byłem gotowy go zabić. Zaraz potem się opamiętałem... ale było już za późno. Szkoda się dokonała. Ben zobaczył to, co chciał widzieć. Całkowicie pogrążył się po tym w mroku. Zniszczył Zakon, a tych z uczniów, których nie udało mu się zabić, zabrał ze sobą, do Smoke'a. Han i Leia zaufali mi swojego syna, a ja ich zawiodłem. 

Dwójka mężczyzn patrzy po sobie uważnie. Dzielą ten sam ból, który nigdy nie minie. 

\- Czasami nasi uczniowie wybierają własną drogą - mówi cicho Ben. - Ja sam także zawiodłem twojego ojca. Myślałem o nim jak o bracie, a ostatecznie nic o nim nie wiedziałem. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że on i twoja matka są ze sobą razem, dopóki ona nie zaszła w ciążę. 

Luke, choć ma swoje własne problemy i demony z przeszłości, pyta z ciekawością:

\- Kim była moja matka? Możesz mi coś o niej opowiedzieć?

Szukał, tyle razy szukał kobiety, która mogłaby być jego matką. Nie zna jej imienia, nic o niej nie wie. Nie ma pojęcia, czy cokolwiek znaczyła dla jego ojca. Natknął się na kilka przypadkowych kobiet, które mogłyby być jego matką, ale nigdy nie był w pełni pewny. Wszelkie źródła przed upadkiem Republiki nic o tym nie wspominały. 

\- Miała na imię Padmè. Padmè Amidala. 

\- Padmè - powtarza Luke. - Padmè.

Lubi brzmienie tego imienia. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z tą kobietą twarzą w twarz... ale już lubi brzmienie jej imienia.

Kim była? Jak spotkała jego ojca? Czy kochała go, osobę, którą był, zanim stał się Vaderem? Czy kiedykolwiek była kochana? Czy zależało jej na nim, na Luke'u? Na Leii?

Czasami to jest przerażające, jak niewiele Luke wie o swojej rodzinie i jej przeszłości.

\- Jaka była? - przez chwilę znowu jest dawnym Luke'em, który jest ciekawy świata i tak pełny nadziei. 

\- Padmè? - Ben nie musi pytać, by znać odpowiedź, ale i tak pyta. - Uparta. Pewna siebie. Ciągle pchała się we wszelkie możliwe niebezpieczeństwa. Była też jedną z najmądrzejszych kobiet, jakie spotkałem. Gdyby nadal żyła, z całą pewnością dokonałaby wielkich czynów. Nie mam wątpliwości, że czynnie działałaby w Rebelii. Padmè była wielką zwolenniczką demokracji. Oraz kochała twojego ojca, mocno... Być może zbyt mocno. Powinienem był się domyśleć, że są ze sobą razem. Widziałem przecież, jak na siebie patrzą! Powinienem był z nimi o tym porozmawiać... Ale ja to, głupi ignorowałem!

Obi- Wan milknie, a Luke przymyka na chwilę oczy.

A więc jednak. On i Leia nie byli owocem gwałtu, jak czasami podczas kłótni twierdziła matka Kylo. Ich rodzice kochali się, dbali o siebie nawzajem.

\- Kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Świątynia spłonęła, a Anakin był częścią ataku, nie chciała go wydać - ciągnie starszy Jedi. - Nie chciała uwierzyć, że byłby to w stanie uwierzyć. Do samego końca go kochała. Była przekonana, że nadal jest w nim dobro. Najwyraźniej miała rację. 

Luke wzdraga się gwałtownie. 

Tyle lat już minęło, ale nadal pamięta ostatnie słowa ojca: "Powiedz swojej siostrze... powiedz jej, że miała rację". 

Być może, jakimś cudem, podczas swoich ostatnich chwil Vader - Anakin - nie miał na myśli Leii, ale Padmè.

A być może to były tylko majaki szalonego mężczyzny. 

\- To Padmè nadała wam wasze imiona, tobie i Leii - kontynuuje Ben. - Niestety, nie doczekała tego, jak dorośniecie. Umarła wraz z dniem waszych narodzin.

\- Jak umarła? Co się z nią stało?

\- Nie wiem - przyznaje Ben. - Po prostu nagle zaczęliśmy ja tracić. Droidy medyczne powiedziały nam, że straciła wolę do życia, ale nigdy nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Padmè była na to zbyt silna. Nawet, jeśli straciła twojego ojca, nie poddałaby się. Żyłaby - dla was. I dla niego. Nie poddałaby się, dopóki by go nie przywiodła przed swoje oblicze i nie wbiłaby mu rozumu do głowy. 

Luke zamyśla się. 

\- W takim razie, co...?

Nie kończy. 

Drzwi otwierają się, a do niewielkiego domku wkracza dwójka Wookie, Han, młody Luke i Rey, która trzyma się lekko na uboczu. 

Wrócili. 

\---

Rey nie zabawia zbyt długo w chacie, w której zgromadzili się goście z dawanych lat. 

\- Muszę już iść - odzywa się po kilku minutach chaotycznej rozmowy. 

Starszy Cheewie patrzy na nią, ryczy ze smutkiem, ale nie sprzeciwia się. 

\- Gdzie chcesz iść? - pyta młody Luke. 

Rey rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie, którego chłopak nie rozumie. Przez ten krótki czas, który spędził z nią, dziewczyna odzywała się tylko do Hana i Chewbaccy. Jego ignorowała. Tłumaczyła się jedynie bólem głowy. 

\- Naprawić błędy Skywalkerów - odpowiada młoda Jedi. - Możecie sobie zostać i rozmawiać o przeszłości, ale ja mam przyszłość do uchronienia. 

Ben zerka na starszego Luke'a, który kręci ledwo zauważalnie głową. 

\- Pozwólcie jej iść. 

\- Chodźmy, Cheewie - mruczy Rey, a Wookie rzuca jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na młodego Hana. Jednakże sam doskonale rozumie, że Han wolałby, by zajęli się czymś, co się jeszcze da naprawić. Nawet, jeśli ich goście przybyli z przeszłości, to przyszłości w ten sposób nie zmienią. - Poczekam na ciebie przy statku. Dołącz do mnie, jak bedziesz gotowy. 

Młody Luke czyni gest, jakby chciał zatrzymać dziewczynę, dłoń Obi-Wana jednak opada na jego ramię i powstrzymuje go. 

Rey zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, patrzy na zgromadzonych, jakby chciała wypalić sobie ich wygląd w pamięci i przytrzymać go przy sobie na zawsze. Przez ułamek sekundy oczy jej i Obi-Wana spotykają się, a starego mistrz Jedi przebiegają dreszcze. 

Coś jest nie tak z tą dziewczyną. 

Drzwi zamykają się za nią, gdy opuszcza ich bez słowa. 

\- Dziwna dziewczyna - komentuje Han. 

\- Przybyła tutaj, mówiąc, że widziała to miejsce w snach - rzuca starszy Luke. - Moc jest w niej silna, ale ciemność ją wzywa. A ona się nawet nie opierała. 

\- Swoją drogą, ty naprawdę jesteś starszym Luke'em? Rey mówiła nam o tym, ale wcale nie...

Obi-Wan nagle orientuje się, że jego ręce drżą. Głosy zgromadzonych zdają się dobiegać jakby z oddali.

Coś jest nie tak. 

I to bardzo nie tak. 

Wstaje. 

\- Będę za kilka minut - mówi, ignorując okrzyki zdumienia i sprzeciwu. Otwiera gwałtownie drzwi, wychodzi na zewnątrz. Nadal pada, zupełnie, jakby świat postanowił się zemścić na nich za coś, czego nie zrobili. Jego stopy ślizgają się na wilgotnej trawie. Dostrzega sylwetkę Rey, która oddala się, wyprostowana i pewna siebie. Podąża za nią, domyślając się, gdzie dziewczyna zmierza, ale młoda jest w kwiecie wieku, jest od niego silniejsza, zwinniejsza i szybsza. Z każdą chwilą dystans między nimi zwiększa się. 

Gdy Obi-Wan dociera do Sokoła Millenium, dziewczyna jest już w środku. 

Starzec znajduje Rey w kokpicie, stojącą na fotelu pierwszego pilota i sięgającą z śrubokrętem w dłoni ku plątaninie kabli, które wyłaniają się zza odkręconej płyty, która wcześniej była częścią statku. 

\- Co robisz? - pyta Obi-Wan. 

\- Próbuję naprawić ten statek, nim się całkowicie rozpadnie - odpowiada dziewczyna. - A ty? Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś być z resztą?

\- Pewnie powinienem - przyznaje Obi-Wan, stając za nią. - Ale jestem już starym człowiekiem i przebywanie w tak dusznych pomieszczeniach nie robi mi dobrze. 

\- Rozumiem - mruczy Rey. 

Oboje milczą przez dłuższą chwilę. 

\- A więc masz zamiar walczyć z Benem? - pyta stary mistrz Jedi. 

Dziewczyna odrywa się od swojej pracy i po raz pierwszy od pewnego czasu patrzy na niego. 

\- Nie będę z nim walczyła - mówi i dodaje z naciskiem: - Chcę go ocalić. Wiem, że jestem w stanie. Nadal tkwi w nim dobro. Czuję to. 

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz go ocalić? Czy to dlatego, że jesteś winna coś swojemu mistrzowi?

\- Mistrzowi Skywalker? - Rey parska pod nosem, wracając do swojej pracy. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale mistrz Skywalker obiecał mi trzy lekcje o Mocy. Przebywam tutaj tylko kilka dni i cudem było, że się zgodził cokolwiek mi powiedzieć. 

Obi-Wan odzywa się dopiero po jakimś czasie, tym razem z ostrożnością:

\- Nie lubisz go?

\- To nie tak - wzdycha Rey. - Po prostu... Jest inny, niż się spodziewałam, że będzie. Rozumiem jako zniechęcenie Jedi. Rozumiem, dlaczego odciął się od Mocy. Ale nie potrafię mu wybaczyć tego, że stworzył Kylo Rena. 

A więc nadal Mroczni Jedi przybierali inne imię, by odciąć się od przeszłości. 

\- Ten Kylo Ren - on jest Sithem?

\- Sithów już nie ma - odpowiada z siłą Rey. - Zasada dwóch, pamiętasz? Gdy Darth Vader zabił Darth Sidiousa, panowanie Sithów się skończyło. Ale Imperium pozostało. Jego duchy istnieją, nawet jeśli Imperium oficjalnie upadło. 

Obi-Wan tylko dzięki najwyższej kontroli nie daje po sobie poznać, że jest zaskoczony słowami dziewczyny. Z całą pewnością nie wspominał Luke'owi o zasadzie dwóch - ale być może zrobił to mistrz Yoda. 

Bo przecież, inaczej skąd by o tym dziewczyna wiedziała?

\- Mieszkałam na Jakku - ciągnie Rey. - To odległa, pustynna planeta. Nie ma tam nic ciekawego. Ale żyjąc tam, codziennie widziałam stare, porzucone statki Imperium. Słyszałam legendy. Plotki. Wojna się nie skończyła, mistrzu Kenobi. Najwyższy Porządek próbuje wskrzesić Imperium, z Kylo Renem jako nowym Darth Vaderem. Mam zamiar temu zapobiec i nikt nie może mnie przed tym powstrzymać. 

Obi-Wan opiera się o ścianę statku. Rey kończy to, cokolwiek robiła i zaczyna mocować ponownie płytę do sufitu. 

\- Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, jesteś uczennicą Luke'a, tak? Przybyłaś tutaj, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o Mocy?

Ruchy dziewczyny robią się nieco powolniejsze. 

\- Zawsze coś we mnie było - mówi po chwili. - Teraz się przebudziło. Próbowałam zrozumieć, co to jest. Liczyłam, że znajdę tutaj odpowiedź.

\- I znalazłaś?

\- Nie wiem - przyznaje Rey. - Chciałam poznać rodziców. Czekałam na nich tak długo. Ale i tutaj nie odnalazłam odpowiedzi. Skoro więc nie poradzę nic na przeszłość, chcę zrobić to, co mogę. 

\- Czyli przywrócić Kylo Rena Światłu. 

\- Dokładnie. 

\- Naprawić błędy Skywalkerów - powtarza jej słowa Obi-Wan. 

Rey odwraca się powoli w jego stronę i patrzy na niego uważnie. Zeskakuje z fotela, odkłada śrubokręt na bok.

\- Czy chcesz w ten sposób coś zasugerować? - pyta. 

Obi-Wan wzrusza ramionami. 

\- Posiadasz miecz Anakina Skywalkera. Anakin był kiedyś moim uczniem, to oczywiste, że ciekawi mnie, czemu jego miecz posiadasz ty, a nie jego syn. 

\- Mistrz Skywalker nie chciał tego miecza - mówi szybko Rey. - Chciałam mu go oddać, ale on go odrzucił.

\- Skąd masz ten miecz? - docieka Obi-Wan. 

Teraz to ona wzrusza ramionami. 

\- Znalazłam. Wzywał mnie. Nie chciałam go używać, ale nie miałam innego wyboru. 

\- Dlaczego akurat ten miecz miałby cię wzywać, zwykłą dziewczynę z Jakku?

\- Dobre pytanie - Rey wygina wargi w parodii uśmiechu - na które sama nie znam odpowiedzi. 

Dziewczyna robi gest, jakby chciała opuścić pomieszczenie, ale słowa Obi-Wana powstrzymują ją:

\- Luke powiedział mi, że widziałaś to miejsce w snach. 

Rey zamiera. 

\- Luke powiedział mi też, że nie opierałaś się Ciemności. 

\- Nie boję się Ciemnej Strony Mocy - mówi cicho dziewczyna. - Wiem, że się nie dam jej opanować. Poza tym, nie pożądam jej. 

Coś jest w tych słowach, coś w jej obecności w Mocy jest tak boleśnie znajomego, że Obi-Wan pyta, nim zdoła się powstrzymać:

\- Kim ty jesteś, Rey?

Dziewczyna patrzy na niego długo, zbyt długo, by mogli udawać, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. 

\- Jestem Rey - mówi. 

Wymija go, a Obi-Wan nie zatrzymuje jej. 

A potem to ona rzuca, nagle, zupełnie bez nawiązania do ich poprzedniej rozmowy:

\- Masz zamiar umrzeć?

Obi-Wan zamiera. Rey zatrzymuje się w drzwiach kokpitu.

\- Słucham?

\- Masz zamiar tam umrzeć? - powtarza Rey, odwrócona do niego tyłem. - Tam, na Gwieździe Śmierci?

\- Czemu sądzisz, że mam taki zamiar? - pyta z ciekawością stary Jedi. Przypuszcza, że to się tak skończy, ale Luke z Ach-To nic mu o tym nie wspomniał, więc wszystko mogło się potoczyć inaczej. 

\- Uważasz, że to będzie sprawiedliwe? - coś w głosie Rey nie brzmi już jak Rey. Teraz przez Rey przemawia ktoś inny, ktoś, komu daje się porwać i pochłonąć, ktoś, kto z każdym mijającym dniem staje się częścią niej. - Że ponieważ ty odebrałeś mu ręce i nogi oraz zmusiłeś do życia w zbroi, zasługujesz na śmierć z jego rąk?

Krew w żyłach Obi-Wana zamienia się w lód. 

To jest jego koszmar, który zawsze wraca - tamten dzień, tamten okropny dzień na Mustafarze. 

\- Obwiniasz się - mówi Rey, cały czas nie patrząc na niego. - Obwiniasz się o Mustafar. Myślisz, że wszystko mogło się potoczyć inaczej. 

Obi-Wan nie jest w stanie się ruszyć o ani jeden milimetr.

\- Hej - odzywa się cicho Rey. - Czy wiedziałeś, że gdyby chciał, to Darth Vader mógłby się dawno pozbyć tego stroju? Bądź czy wiedziałeś o tym, że protezy, które ma zainstalowane, nie były sprawdzane od lat? Cały czas sprawiają mu ból. Jego życie jest jednym nieustającym ciągiem bólu. A wiesz, dlaczego?

Rey odwraca w jego stronę głowę, jej oczy od razu odnajdują jego.

\- Ponieważ dobrze wie, że na to zasłużył. Że jest potworem - odpowiada na własne pytanie. 

Gardło Obi-Wana jest nieprzyjemnie suche. 

\- Jak sądzisz, czy to, że cię zabije, cokolwiek zmieni? - ciągnie Rey. - Że cokolwiek poczuje? Opowiem ci: nie. Pustka nadal pozostanie. Nic się nie zmieni. Sprawiedliwości nie stanie się zadość. Pozostanie tylko ta okropna pustka... oraz nadzieja, którą przyniesie wieść o Luke'u Skywalkerze. 

\- Kim ty jesteś? - szepce Obi-Wan. Skąd ona o tym wie?

Okropne przypuszczenie rodzi się w jego głowie w chwili, gdy dziewczyna próbuje się uśmiechnąć. 

\- Jestem Rey. Ale może powinieneś zapytać, kim byłam. 

\- Kim więc byłaś? - głos starego Jedi jest cichy, ale ona i tak go słyszy. 

\- Kim byłam? - powtarza Rey. Zamyśla się. - Byłam dzieckiem, które miało wielkie marzenia. Byłam przyjacielem, który gotów był poświęcić własne życie za przyjaciół. Byłam bohaterem, który miał wielkie poważanie i byłam złoczyńcą, którego tak wielu nienawidziło. Kochałam i byłam kochana, nienawidziłam i byłam nienawidzona. Byłam kłamcą i oszustem, byłam też niewolnikiem, który wolność znalazł w śmierci. Byłam wielkim dowódcą, byłam też jednym z wielu pionków w grze, o której nie miałam pojęcia, zanim nie było za późno. Byłam zabójcą i mordercą, który nie zasługiwał na wybaczenie, a jednak je otrzymał. Byłam kimś, kto tak bardzo bal się być sam, że ostatecznie zatracił samego siebie i stał się tym, co przysiąg zniszczyć. Byłam synem, byłam też ojcem. Byłam kimś, kto nie powinien zostać ocalony, a jednak został. 

Rey rozkłada ręce, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że nie ma wpływu na to, kim była. 

\- Umarłam - mówi po prostu. - Ale Moc stwierdziła, że muszę wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. A więc tutaj jestem, próbując jakoś odnaleźć się w świecie, który pomogłam stworzyć. 

Obi-Wan nie wie, czy powinien chcieć się cofnąć i uciec, czy też wziąć w ramiona tę dziewczynę. 

\- Ty... - zaczyna, nie mając pojęcia, jak ująć w słowa to, co myśli i przeżywa w tej chwili. Co, jeśli to powie, a okaże się, że źle trafił? Ale jednak Moc wokół tej dziewczyny... Tak, coś w niej jest. 

Przełyka ślinę, bojąc się, że wypowiedzenie tego słowa zniszczy cały czar chwili.

\- Anakin?

Rey jakby chce się uśmiechnąć, ale ostatecznie poważnieje. Otwiera usta, zamyka się. Mija jedna wieczność, po niej druga. Mruga oczami, podnosi dłoń do głowy, jakby ta nagle zaczęła ją boleć, wpatruje się w przestrzeń, ale jej wzrok nie patrzy na Obi-Wana. 

\- Anakin... - zaczyna powoli, opuszczając dłoń, a jej spojrzenie robi się bardziej wyraziste. - Nie słyszałam, by ktoś się do mnie zwracał tym imieniem od wielu lat .Nie miałam zamiaru tego nikomu mówić. Nie byłam też pewna, co się ze mną dzieje. Przez tak długi czas... Przez większość tego życia nic nie pamiętam. Ale Moc mnie wezwała, stwierdzając, że czas, bym się przydała, nadszedł. 

Obi-Wan oddycha szybko, za szybko. 

\- Anakin - powtarza raz jeszcze. Nie tak spodziewał się spotkać ze swoim uczniem, ze swoim bratem. - Ale... Jak?

Rey wzrusza ramionami. 

\- Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam dokładnie czasu, który spędziłam, gdy byłam martwa - odchyla głowę do tyłu, odmawiając patrzenia na dawnego mistrza. - Nadal nie mam wszystkich wspomnień... Nie wiem, czy chcę mieć. Pamiętam... Pamiętam Padme, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć naszego pierwszego spotkania. Pamiętam mistrza Qui-Gon, choć nie wiem, czy to Darth Maul go zabił, czy też Dooku. Pamiętam Mustafar, pamiętam pierwszą Gwiazdę Śmierci oraz swoją własną śmierć. Pamiętam Wojny Klonów, pamiętam Cato Neimoidię i to, że nigdy nie chciałeś przyznać, że uratowałem ci tam życie. 

\- Bo tak nie było - wtrąca się Obi-Wan. 

Rey patrzy na niego z wyrzutem. 

\- Nadal się przy tym będziesz upierać? - parska. 

\- Dopóki ty z kolei będziesz się przy tym upierać - odpowiada Obi-Wan. 

Mierzą się wzrokiem, aż oboje parskają śmiechem, tak dziwna jest ta sytuacja. Jeden martwy człowiek mówi do drugiego trupa sprzed lat. 

\- Jestem pewna, że dyskutowaliśmy na ten już wiele razy po mojej śmierci, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, kto w końcu miał rację - mówi po chwili Rey. - Choć, znając życie, mogę się założyć, że nadal nie mogłeś się z tym pogodzić. 

Uśmiech znika z twarzy dziewczyny, gdy dodaje:

\- Zanim wrócisz do swoich czasów, musisz mi coś obiecać, mistrzu.

Tym razem nie ma "mistrzu Kenobi". Pozostało samo "mistrzu", jak za starych czasów. 

\- Nie daj się mi zabić - oczy Rey informują go, że mówi to całkowicie na serio. - Nawet, jeśli uważasz, że na to zasługujesz. To nic nie zmieni, a Luke, twój Luke, potrzebuje przewodnika. Kogoś, kto powie mu prawdę. Nie bój się powiedzieć, co się ze mną stało. Zasługuje, by wiedzieć. On i Leia zasługują na to. 

Obi-Wan kiwa głową. 

\- Oraz pospieszcie się. Być może jeszcze nie będzie za późno. 

\- Za późno? - powtarza Obi-Wan. 

\- Być może zdążycie nim Alderaan zostanie niszczony - wzdycha ciężka Rey. - Choć, patrząc na to, co wyrabia Najwyższy Porządek, być może tamci są bardziej łaskawi. 

Coś w jej głosie sprawia, że Obi-Wan nie chce nawet pytać, co dokładnie zrobił ten Najwyższy Porządek. 

Rey rusza się, powoli, jakby ociągając się i chcąc się rozstać. 

\- Cheewie się zbliża - mówi cicho. - Muszę już iść. 

Obi-Wan patrzy na nią uważnie. Nie widzi w niej Vadera, choć wie, jak wiele lat spędziła w ciemności. Nie wie, czy potrafi jej wybaczyć oraz czy ona mu kiedykolwiek wybaczy. 

\- Ocalić młodego Bena, tak?

Rey kiwa głową. 

\- To mój obowiązek - stwierdza. - Nie chcę, by podążał tą samą drogą, co ja. 

Obi-Wan odpycha się od ściany. Stare kości protestują. Zasiedział się na Tatooine. Najlepsze lata ma już za sobą. Być może faktycznie najlepiej byłoby dla niego, by zginął.

Cała ta sytuacja jest tak surrealna, że nie chce mu się wierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieje. Może to tylko dziwny sen, marzenie starego człowieka. 

\- Mistrzu - woła za nim Rey, gdy już jest przy wyjściu z statku. 

Zatrzymuje się, gdy dziewczyna podbiega do niego, a jej ramiona nagle go oplatają od tyłu. 

\- Tęskniłam za tobą - szepce Rey. - Cały czas, nawet, gdy żyłam w mroku i nienawiści. Nienawidziłam się za to, że nie potrafię wyrzucić się z pamięci. Ale tęskniłam za tobą. Przez ten cały czas. I wiedz, że może jeszcze w twoich czasach tak nie jest, ale zostanie ci wybaczone. Ja ci już dawno temu wybaczyłam, nawet, jeśli ty mnie nie. 

Obi-Wan zamiera, a potem czuje, jak jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu.

\- Coś już powiedziałem, dawno temu - mówi cicho. - Byłeś moim bratem. Kochałem cię. I teraz też coś ci powiem. Jestem szczęśliwy, że w przyszłości będę mógł powiedzieć te słowa w czasie teraźniejszym, Rey. Jesteś mi bliska, nieważne, w jakiej postaci mi się pojawisz. 

Dziewczyna puszcza go, cofa się o krok, w cień statku. Na jej ustach także pojawia się uśmiech. 

\- Dziękuję - szepce, choć Obi-Wan nie może już jej usłyszeć. 

Cheewbacca zbliża się, a w spojrzeniu Rey pojawia się stal. Wie, co ma teraz zrobić. 

Sokół Millenium z przeszłości odlatuje niecałą godzinę po tym, jak Sokół Millenium z teraźniejszych czasów wznosi się w powietrze. Być może uda się im zmienić przeszłość, być może czasy, z których przybyli, zmienią się drastycznie. Być może wszystko potoczy się inaczej. Być może mała nadzieja, wiedza o przyszłości, będzie mogła im pomóc. 

Ale tutaj to nic nie zmienia. 

Ten świat pozostaje taki sam, niezależnie od interwencji podróżników w czasie. 

Gdzieś daleko, daleko w kosmosie, wyścig z czasem dobiega końca.


	8. To nie do ciebie należą te emocje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czyli o tym, co czuła Rey opuszczając Ach-To

Właściwie, to Rey nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wiadomość, że to Luke Skywalker stworzył Kylo Rena, wzbudza w niej taką wściekłość. 

Przecież Rey nie zna Luke'a zbyt długo. Owszem, tyle o nim słyszała, prawdziwych i fałszywych historii, że ten zdaje się być jej dużo bliższy niż jest w rzeczywistości. Ale tak naprawdę znają się, ile? Dwa dni? Odbyli kilka rozmów, mniej lub bardziej przyjemnych. Luke obiecał jej trzy lekcje, ale tak naprawdę nie jest jej mistrzem. Nie nauczył jej zbyt wiele. 

A więc czemu Rey jest taka wściekła? Czemu czuje tak wielkie rozczarowanie starym mistrzem Jedi? 

Rey nie roztrząsa tego. Pozwala się porwać emocjom - kontrola swoich emocji nigdy nie była jej najsilniejszym punktem - i opuszcza Ach-To. 

Luke Skywalker jej nie powstrzymuje. 

\----

Kylo Ren już na nią czeka. 

On też musi zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że Rey do niego przybędzie. Więź, która się między nimi wytworzyła, zdaje się być zbyt silna, by być przypadkowa. Próbowali się nawzajem przekonać o tym, że drugie ma rację, ale ostatecznie oboje mają zbyt silne charaktery, by zaakceptować porażkę i tak po prostu się poddać drugiemu.

Kylo zabiera ją do swojego mistrza. Rey sama nie wie, czy spodziewała się czegoś innego. Oczywiście, chce go ocalić. Jest mu to winna, szczególnie po tym, co się dowiedziała na Ach-To. 

Sytuacja, w której się znajduje, wydaje się być beznadziejna i równocześnie taka znajoma. Smoke triumfuje - pokazuje jej statki, na których próbują uciekać członkowie Ruchu Oporu. Jedne po drugim wybuchają, trafiane celnymi pociskami Nowego Porządku. Kylo przygląda się temu w milczeniu. 

A potem Smoke rozkazuje Kylo zabić Rey, a ten podejmuje decyzję. 

W chwili, gdy Kylo wymierza swą broń nie przeciwko Rey, a przeciw Smoke'emu, Rey czuje ulgę oraz nadzieję. Oh, ma tak wielką nadzieję. Być może Kylo wreszcie zrozumie, jak wiele już stracił i jak wiele ma jeszcze do stracenia. Być może uda się jej go przywrócić Światłu, spłacić swój dług (Rey wie, że ma wobec niego jakiś dług, ale nie ma pojęcia, za co). Być może uda im się zakończyć wojnę, nim ta przyniesie jeszcze więcej zniszczenia. 

W końcu ostatni z ich przeciwników upada bez życia na podłogę, a Rey pozwala sobie na dopuszczenie nadziei do głosu.

\- Flota - mówi, odwracając się i szukając jakiegoś punktu sterowania. - Jeszcze zdążymy uratować flotę!

Ale Kylo ma inne priorytety. Powoli rusza ku niej, nawet nie kłopocząc się odpowiedzią na niezadane pytanie. 

\- Ben?

\- Nadszedł czas, by przeszłość umarła - mówi Kylo, patrząc prosto na nią. - Smoke. Skywalker. Sithowie. Jedi. Rebelianci. Niech wszyscy umrą. Rey... - wyciąga ku niej dłoń, a ona po samym tonie jego głosu domyśla się, w jakim kierunku to dalej pójdzie. - Dołącz do mnie. Możemy razem rządzić i zaprowadzić nowy porządek w galaktyce. 

Jeszcze zanim skończy zdanie, Rey już kręci głową. 

Przeżyła już kiedyś coś podobnego - choć wtedy to ona stała w miejscu Kylo. Już kiedyś żyła zaślepiona takimi ideałami, które ostatecznie zniszczyły ją i jej bliskich. 

I już kiedyś ktoś (Rey już nawet wie, kto) otworzył jej oczy, podarowując drugą szansę. Ale musiało minąć tak wiele lat, by w końcu zrozumiała swe błędy. Tak wiele osób musiało zginąć - z jej dłoni, z jej winy - by w końcu ogarnęło ją to przerażające zrozumienie, jak wiele miała na sumieniu. 

Nie ma zamiaru pozwolić, by historia się raz jeszcze powtórzyła. 

\- Nie rób tego, Ben - szepce, nieświadomie lekko przekształcając słowa, które kiedyś zostały skierowane do niej. - Nie możesz podążać tą drogą. 

To jest złe. To jest tak bardzo nie w porządku. 

Właśnie na jej oczach dzieje się przełomowa chwila, a ona nie może już nic zrobić, by to powstrzymać. Czuje się taka bezsilna. Dopiero teraz zaczyna rozumieć, jak mogli się czuć oni (oni? kto? Rey nie wie, ale czuje, że to były osoby tak bardzo jej bliskie), kiedy ona sama (albo ktoś, kto był przed nią) postanowiła poddać się ciemności, która zawsze w niej była. 

Rey wie też, że oni nie chcieliby, aby Kylo powtórzył jej błędy. 

Rey nie chce tego. 

\- Nie, nie, nadal się wstrzymujesz! - podnosi głos Kylo, nie rozumiejąc jej zachowania. 

A potem Kylo porusza temat, którego nie powinien poruszać. 

Jej rodzice. 

Jej rodzice, których już nie pamięta. 

Jej rodzice, którzy zostawili ją na Jakku. 

Jej rodzice, którzy już nigdy nie wrócą. 

\---

Tego samego dnia umiera Luke Skywalker. 

Rey wyczuwa to, choć Luke Skywalker umiera na dalekiej planecie. Rzut oka na Leię wystarcza jej, by wiedzieć, że pani generał też to wyczuła. 

Leia Organa-Solo, kobieta, która nie została wyszkolona w używaniu Mocy, mimo wszystko jest na nią wrażliwa. Moc jest silna w jej rodzinie. Ciężko by było, by nie wyczuła chwili, gdy jej brat-bliźniak opuszcza ten świat i staje się jednym z Mocą. 

Ale to jeszcze nie jest koniec. 

Jedi nadal istnieją. 

Wojna się nie skończyła. 

Wszystko się dopiero zaczyna.


	9. To tej duszy tutaj nie spotkasz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czyli o tym, kogo spotkał i kogo nie spotkał Luke po śmierci

Umieranie jest dziwnym uczuciem, dochodzi do wniosku Luke Skywalker. 

Oczywiście, jak każdy wiedział, że kiedyś przyjdzie kiedyś taki dzień, gdy zamknie swoje oczy i już ich nie otworzy. Gdy był młodszy, wyobrażał sobie, że śmierć przyjdzie do niego niezauważenie. Pechowy pocisk, którego nie będzie w stanie uniknąć podczas walki ramię w ramię z przyjaciółmi. Być może sam podstawi się pod cios przeznaczony dla kogoś innego. 

Właściwie, to tak bardzo się nie mylił. Ostatecznie oddał swoje życie za innych, za resztę Rebelii ukrytą tam, na dalekiej planecie. Już decydując się tam udać, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie będzie to jego ostatni gest i że zginie. Wysłanie swojej projekcji na tak wielką odległość było wysiłkiem, którego jego ciało nie było w stanie wytrzymać. 

I nie wytrzymało. 

Cóż, przynajmniej nikt nie będzie musiał chować jego ciała, skoro to stało się jednością z Mocą - i to dosłownie. 

A jednak są jakieś pozytywy w śmierci. 

Śmierć zaś... Cóż, śmierć jest zadziwiająco cicha. Luke nie był pewny, czego miał się spodziewać. A tymczasem nie czuje bólu starych kości. Może oddychać, ale nie czuje takiej potrzeby. 

Luke otwiera swoje oczy - jakie to dziwne uczucie, przecież w rzeczywistości jego ciało jest tylko manifestacją Mocy, jej projekcją. Gdyby przestał się skupiać, mógłby pozwolić sobie rozmyć w powietrzu. 

Ledwo to myśli, jego prawa dłoń - z jakiegoś powodu cały czas metaliczna - znika. 

Oh. 

To jest tak jakby trochę bardzo creepy. 

Mruga oczami, a dłoń ponownie formuje się. A potem znika, tak jak tego chce. I ponownie się pojawia, tym razem młodsza, ludzka. 

\- Widzę, że się dobrze bawisz, młody. 

Luke odwraca się gwałtownie (co samo w sobie jest dość ciekawe, jako iż wystarczy, że to pomyśli i to się dzieje). Zna ten głos. 

\- Han - odzywa się cicho, patrząc na swojego starego przyjaciela. 

Han Solo uśmiecha się na ten swój pewny siebie, niemalże zadufany w sobie sposób, który zawsze sprawia, że nawet jeśli sytuacja jest tragiczna, to Luke wie, że dadzą sobie radę. 

\- Jak..? Skąd..? Przecież...

Pytania nie chcą przez Luke'owi przez gardło. Nie widział się z Hanem przez piętnaście lat, przez długie piętnaście lat. A potem nagle okazało się, że Han nie żyje.

I to była jego wina. 

\- Najwyraźniej ci, którzy nie byli za życia wrażliwi na Moc, też mogą przyjmować te projekcje astralne, czy jak wy to tam nazywacie - Han wzrusza ramionami, a jego postać zmienia się. Ponownie wygląda na trzydzieści lat, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy się po raz pierwszy spotkali. - Jeśli chcesz, to też możesz się magicznie odmłodzić. 

Luke mruga oczami. Czuje, jak jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu. 

Jak za tym tęsknił.

Po co on właściwie przez tyle lat ukrywał się na Ach-To?

Ah tak, ponieważ nie był w stanie stawić czoła Hanowi i Leii, wiedząc, co się stało z Benem.

\- Han, ja... - zaczyna, uśmiech znika z jego twarzy. - Przepraszam. 

Teraz to Han mruga oczami. 

\- Za co? - dziwi się. Zrozumienie pojawia się w jego oczach sekundę później. - Ah, o tym mówisz. Nie martw się już o tą sprawę. I ja, i ty staraliśmy się, jak najlepiej mogliśmy. 

Luke kreci głową. 

\- Zawiodłem go, Han - mówi. - To moja wina, że Ben stał się tym, kim teraz jest. 

Han poważnieje i zakłada ręce na piersi. 

\- Wierz mi, to samo mówiłem sobie przez ostatni czas. Byłem przekonany, że gdybym tylko się mocniej postarał, Ben mógłby wrócić ze mną. Ale tak się nie stało, a ja wylądowałem tutaj. 

Solo wzdycha ciężko, po czym zakłada dłoń na ramię przyjaciela. 

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później, młody - rzuca. - Nikt nie jest tutaj zły na ciebie, a tym bardziej nie ja. Ponieważ wszyscy widzieliśmy twoją epicką przemowę. Staruszek Kenobi niemal się rozpłakał ze szczęścia, wołając, że to on cię tego wszystkiego nauczył. 

Luke podnosi na niego wzrok, zaskoczony.

\- Widzieliście to? - w sumie, nie powinien być zaskoczony. Duchy ojca, Obi-Wana czy Yody już wcześniej pojawiały się przed nim.

\- Dokładniej rzecz biorąc, zakładaliśmy się, czy się pojawisz - wtrąca się w rozmowę nowy głos. 

Dusza Obi-Wana przybyła się przywitać. 

Podobnie jak Han, Obi-Wan początkowo wygląda tak, jak go Luke zapamiętał - jak zmęczony życiem starzec. Ale nie mija nawet minuta, gdy ten przybiera postać mężczyzny w sile wieku, o brązowych włosach i pewnym siebie spojrzeniu. 

To zapewnie to, jak wyglądał podczas Wojen Klonów, myśli Luke. 

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, od początku wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz im na pomoc - dodaje Obi-Wan. 

\- Zakładaliście się? - nie dowierza Luke.

\- A co innego można robić, gdy jest się martwym? - parska Han. - Obserwacja świata żywych jest ciekawa, bo tam przynajmniej cały czas coś się dzieje. 

Luke przenosi wzrok na Obi-Wana. Kiwa głową w geście szacunku.

\- Ben. 

\- Luke - Obi-Wan uśmiecha się. - Miło móc z tobą ponownie porozmawiać. 

\- Cóż, tym razem będziecie mieli całą wieczność, by podyskutować na różne tematy - mruczy pod nosem Han. I ma rację, bowiem po śmierci nie spieszy im się. 

Luke obraca się wokół. 

\- A gdzie są inni?

Nie wie, kogo ma dokładnie na myśli. Mistrza Yodę? Ojca? Wuja Owena i ciotkę Beru? Tych wszystkich, z którymi został zmuszony do pożegnania się?

\- A co, my ci nie wystarczamy? - śmieje się Han. - Pojawią się, spokojnie. Jeśli chcesz, możemy się teraz udać, byś przywitał się ze swoimi znajomymi. 

Luke patrzy na niego, po czym kiwa głową. Wie, że gdyby zaczęło się coś dziać w świecie żywych, ktoś ich poinformuje. 

\---

Pierwsze chwile są najbardziej dziwne. Nierealne. 

Okazuje się, że w śmierci istnieją światy przypominające te, w których żyli. Oczywiście, nie da się zapomnieć, że nikt z ludzi tam już nie żyje. Luke przechadza się ulicami, obserwując, że nawet po śmierci toczy się coś, co możnaby porównać do życia. Tworzone są budynki przypominające bary, sklepy, choć nikt nie musi jeść czy pić. 

Luke spotyka też dawnych znajomych. Mistrz Yoda, przerywając rozmowę z jakimś ciemnoskórym mężczyzną - to jest Mace Widu, ktoś kogo nie chcesz wkurzyć, chyba że to chcesz zrobić, szepce mu na ucho Han - uśmiecha się, mówiąc mu, że wiedział, iż te księgi Jedi wcale nie były mu do szczęścia potrzebne. A potem pojawia się inny mistrz Jedi - to Qui-Gon, mistrz Obi-Wana. Obok niego siedzi młoda kobieta, która podrywa się gwałtownie, gdy tylko widzi Luke'a. 

Zrozumienie uderza w chłopaka, gdy tylko widzi jej twarz.

Kobieta wygląda jak Leia. 

Matka. 

Kobieta podchodzi do niego. Nie odzywa się. Unosi powoli dłonie, by dotknąć jego twarzy, która gdzieś w drodze ponownie zrobiła się młoda. 

\- Witaj, Luke - mówi po długim czasie. Jej brązowe oczy wpatrują się w niego uważnie. - Czekałam, by się z tobą spotkać. 

Uśmiecha się, a cały świat wokół zanika. Luke nie zauważa, że Han siada obok zmarłych mistrzów Jedi i mówi coś do nich, doprowadzając niemal do szału ciemnoskórego mężczyznę. 

\- Mamo - szepce Luke. 

\- Obserwowałam cię - mówi kobieta. - I przykro mi, że nie było mnie przy tobie, gdy mnie potrzebowałeś. Ale zawsze nad tobą czuwałam. Nad tobą i Leią. 

Kobieta cofa dłoń, ale Luke łapie za nią, chłoniąc wzrokiem postać kobiety. 

To jego matka. Matka, której nie znał. Kobieta, która go urodziła. Kobieta, która - zapewnie - nadała mu imię. 

\- Jestem Padme - odpowiada kobieta na niezadane pytanie. - Padme Amidala Nabberie-Skywalker, jeśli już mamy się czepiać szczegółów. Byłam żoną twojego ojca. 

Luke, gdyby tylko nie był martwy, pewnie zapomniałby, jak się oddycha. 

W przeciągu tej krótkiej minuty dowiaduje się o matce więcej, niż przez całe życie. 

\- Chodź, Luke - głos Padme jest łagodny, gdy ciągnie go nieco na bok. - Jestem pewna, że masz do mnie dużo pytań. 

\---

Rozmawiają długo, przysiadnąwszy na skałach i obserwując fale, które uderzają o podnóże klifu. Padme opowiada mu o swoim życiu - o tym, kim była. O tym, jak poznała jego ojca i tym, jak to musieli ukrywać swoją miłość przed światem. O tym, jak wyglądało życie podczas Republiki. O tym, jak doświadczyła jej upadku, obserwując to z pierwszego rzędu. 

Luke, na jej prośbę, opowiada jej o sobie. Padme czuwała nad nim, mówi kobieta, ale starała się nie być zbyt nachalna. Chciała wiedzieć, co robią jej dzieci, ale pozwolić im żyć i podejmować własne decyzje. 

Rozmowa przeciąga się, gdyż chcą nadrobić stracone lata. Słońce zachodzi, aż w końcu Padme wstaje. 

\- Wybaczysz mi, ale chciałabym zobaczyć, jak się trzyma Leia - mówi. 

Luke też się podrywa.

\- Pójdę z tobą.

Padme kręci głową. 

\- Ktoś jeszcze chciałby się z tobą spotkać. 

I z tymi słowami, znika, zupełnie jakby wiatr porwał ze sobą jej postać. 

Luke odwraca się, zastanawiając się, czy tą osobą, która chce się z nim spotkać, jest ta, o której myśli. 

Tak nie jest.

Uśmiech, który już zaczął pojawiać się na jego twarzy, znika, gdy okazuje się, że przed nim stoi młoda kobieta. Nie jest ona człowiekiem, świadczą wyraźnie o tym jej rogi oraz białe ślady na twarzy, przypominające tatuaże. Jej cera jest ciemniejsza, niż Luke'a, a w oczach lśni dziwna mieszanka uczuć, gdy na niego patrzy. 

\- Kim jesteś? - pyta Luke. 

\- Zawiedziony? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie kobieta. - Że pojawił się ktoś inny?

Luke obrzuca ją uważnym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, czy skądś jej nie zna. Ale nie, nie kojarzy jej. 

\- Nie, nie znamy się - mówi kobieta, jakby czytała jego myśli. - Ale wiele o tobie słyszałam. Padme oraz mistrz Kenobi mówią o tobie niemal cały czas. Zupełnie, jakby nie mieli lepszych tematów do rozmowy. 

Kobieta podchodzi do niego. Coś w jej ruchach mówi Luke'owi, że oto ma do czynienia z wojowniczką. Jego matka potrafi się ochronić, ale ta kobieta została wyszkolona, by walczyć. 

\- Jestem Ahsoka Tano - mówi nieznajoma, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. - Byłam uczennicą twojego ojca. 

Luke ujmuje jej dłoń. A więc to jest ta Ahsoka. Padme wspominała coś o niej, podobnie jak i Obi-Wan. Ba, nawet Han przebąkiwał coś o "tej małej lisicy, która zawsze się kręci gdzieś obok". 

\- Luke Skywalker, choć już pewnie to wiesz. 

Ahsoka uśmiecha się. 

\- To zaszczyt poznać syna Anakina - mówi. 

Luke waha się. Czy ona nie wie, co się z nim stało?

\- Czy...?

\- Zanim spytasz - Ahsoka unosi dłoń. - Nie, nie ma go tutaj. Drań uciekał przede mną przez ponad dwadzieścia lat, przed śmiercią magicznie wrócił do Światła i nawet nie poczekał na mnie, bym mogła mu porządnie przyłożyć!

Luke mruży oczy. 

Co ich dokładnie łączyło? Chyba jego ojciec nie oszukiwałby jego matki, prawda? Padme i Obi-Wan nic o tym nie mówili. Poza tym...

Zaraz.

Jak to, "nie poczekał"?

\- Co masz na myśli, że...?

\- Nie ma go tutaj, jeśli chciałbyś go poszukać - przerywa mu Ahsoka. - Rycerzyka, to znaczy, Anakina Skywalkera, nie ma tutaj. 

Luke zamiera. 

Zła myśl pojawia się w jego umyśle. 

\- Przecież...

\- Oh, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś! - prędko dodaje Ahsoka. - Jego dusza tutaj była. Jeszcze kilka lat temu mógłbyś ją spotkać. Podobno przysporzył niemałego strachu niektórym, gdy się tak nagle pojawił. Ale oni wszystko już sobie obgadali. Mieli czas, dużo czasu. 

\- W takim razie, gdzie on teraz jest?

Luke sam nie wie, czy chce spotkać się z ojcem. Przez tyle lat to było jego marzenie, które potem zostało skonfrontowane z brutalną rzeczywistością. Darth Vader poświęcił się dla niego, po czym pojawił się przed nim dwa razy - dwa razy! Już nie jako Sith, ale jako Jedi. Jako Anakin Skywalker. 

Luke nie zna swojego ojca, nie tak naprawdę. Tak samo nie zna swojej matki. 

Ale wie, że ich pozna dobrze, oboje. 

Teraz zaś, "Anakina Skywalkera tutaj nie ma"? Co to może znaczyć?

Ahsoka wzrusza ramionami. 

\- Wierz mi, też o niego pytałam, jak się tutaj znalazłam - mówi. - Chciałam się na niego poważnie wściec i zmusić do tłumaczeń. Chciałam go odzyskać. Przeprosić i uzyskać przeprosiny. A tymczasem, gdy tylko o niego spytałam, mistrz Kenobi zrobił dziwną minę i opowiedział mi o tym, jak to pewnego dnia Rycerzyk tak po prostu sobie zniknął, bredząc coś o zadośćuczynieniu, nadciągającej Ciemności oraz że jeszcze powróci. 

Usta Luke'a otwierają się wbrew jego woli. 

\- Nie chcesz chyba...

\- Taaak, dokładnie to to, o czym myślisz - prycha Ahsoka. - Moc wymyśliła sobie, że ponownie wyśle go na Ziemię, zmuszając do reinkarnacji, by "choć trochę się światu przydał" i by "naprawił swoje błędy", bla bla bla. 

Luke patrzy na nią w szoku. 

Ahsoka musi być szalona i pomyślałby tak...

...gdyby nie to, że Moc mówi Luke'owi, że kobieta nie kłamie. 

\- W takim bądź razie, gdzie on teraz jest? - szepce Luke. 

\- Cóż, myślę, że już się poznaliście. 

Luke prędko zaczyna przeglądać w myślach osoby, które poznał. Leia i Cheewie odpadają, tak samo, jak każdy z ich pokolenia. W takim bądź razie to musi być ktoś młody, a skoro dusza Anakina Skywalkera ma naprawić swoje błędy, to musi być ktoś, kto jest czynnie zaangażowany w losy galaktyki. Skoro też Anakin był Jedi, osoba ta też musi być wrażliwa na Moc. Ahsoka powiedziała, że się poznali, więc pewnie był to jeden z jego uczniów, których Kylo Ren nie zdołał przekabacić na swoją stronę i który zdołał się mu oprzeć. 

Choć w żyłach Luke'a nie ma już ani grama krwi, czuje się, jakby ta zamarła. 

Opis, który stworzył w głowie, prowadzi do tylko jednej osoby. 

Do kogoś, kto od razu zdawał mu się być podejrzany, kogo odrzucił, a który nie przestał ku niemu sięgać. Do kogoś, kogo traktował tak szorstko, a kto uparł się ocalić jego siostrzeńca. 

A więc to dlatego czuł, że coś dziwnego było w tej dziewczynie. 

Otwiera szeroko oczy.

\- Oż cholera - wyrywa mu się. - Wiem, kto to.


End file.
